The Death of Me
by Kyonomiko
Summary: After years as the princess of Enchancia, Sofia is on the cusp of womanhood. The royal sorcerer, Cedric, is called away to study abroad as Sofia begins to realize the depth of feeling she has for her mentor. Other characters from the series, including the romantic lives of Amber and James, will play parts throughout this Cedfia. M mostly due to Chapter 13.
1. Chapter 1

A brooding figure sits staring intently at a scroll unfurled on his messy workshop desk. The parchment is crisp and important with a seal he had only seen on rare occasion in his youth. His mind is torn at the prospect laying before him and he is lost in it mentally, barely registering the familiar knock on his door.

"Mr. Cedic?" comes the sing-song voice of an adolescent girl as she tentatively opens the heavy oak door.

"Huh?.. oh yes, Princess Sofia what is it?" He speaks to her but his eyes never leave that blue seal of wax that has entangled his mind.

"What's that?" asks the same small voice brightly. A delicate hand reaches to the table but, Sofia always being a mannerly girl, does not presume to touch the paper. Only on seeing her stand in his peripheral does the spell of the seal break in Cedric's head and he truly notices her there.

"It's nothing!" he declares sternly and rolls the paper back into its original scroll form, tucking it to the back of his desk, out of sight of her prying eyes

"Oh well it just seemed important. My Father always pays special attention to anything with that seal."

Cedric stands and walks to another part of the room, busying himself with whatever half finished potion he had left when the scroll had arrived. "Did you need something, Princess Sofia? I don't have time for idle chit chat you know". He says this with drama and flourish, perpetuating the idea he tries to keep up with her that his time is very precious, to stop her from taking too much of it.

She sidles up closer to him with her hands clasped in front of her, full of that mock shyness he finds somewhat infuriating, knowing this girl does not really know what "shy" feels like. "I was thinking maybe I could work as your apprentice today. I haven't really had a chance to spend time here in a few days."

"Yes well you're not REALLY my apprentice you know. You are not required to keep coming."

"I know but I think what you do is really fascinating! I love spending time here." She smiles brightly and his resolve, as it always does, melts a little. A lonely world has made him socially awkward, even cruel at times, but this girl could be his undoing, simply with that sincere smile.

He tries one more path to argue. "Why don't you go play with Princess Amber or something."

Sofia looks off to the side, her smile fading slightly "She's going on a date today."

Cedric starts "Good Gods a date? How old are you girls now anyway?"

Amber and James are 17 now. I'm not quite there yet but soon.

"And your Father approves?"

Sofia nods her head "Oh yes he is very supportive. He says Amber is ready to start finding a proper suitor and a good alliance. He thinks vetting the possibilities is a smart move."

Cedric affords a quick glance at Sofia. Budding breasts, fuller hips. While he has been busy doing his best to never look too long, lest he garner even more of her attention, she has grown up before him. Distracted by his train of thought, and more than a little embarrassed, Cedric gives up his attempts to dissuade the Princess from staying and throws up his hands "Fine, you can stay!" (And silently chastises himself for looking at her at all)

Sofia squeals a little and rushes to the wall to grab her hat and robes. Baileywick, the passionately efficient castle steward, had installed a peg on the sorcerer's wall years earlier when she first took an interest in Cedric's work. It might not be "proper" for a Princess to get too involved with magic, but Baileywick always seemed supportive when she wanted to explore new things that other people did not understand.

"What can I do to help you?"

Cedric turns a circle around the room. His dried potion ingredients? Alphabetized and labeled by Sofia herself a year earlier. His wands and other "tools" of the trade? Neatly lining the wall in the proper places. (All but his family wand, given by his father, which was nestled in the small box Sofia had made for him many holidays previous.) His books? He turns to find them exactly as she had left them on her last visit: Carefully catalogued and lining his shelves, not only by title, but by category and author.

His back turned to the girl, he allows a small smile as he realizes how much time she really has devoted to his trade, and that if he is honest with himself, she is not bad company to keep. Supportive and sweet, how he had won the loyalty of a genuinely kind and caring person was beyond him. He wipes the smile from his face before turning to face her.

"Well, since it doesn't look like I have any real tasks for you, you can help me with this potion I've started"

"Really? I'd love that!" Sofia scampers over to where his cauldron is boiling slightly and peers inside with curious delight. "What will it do?"

"This potion was requested by your Mother to help the gardeners keep particular weeds at bay while not affecting the flowers. Normal poisons won't work because the flower with which she is SO enchanted," he rolls his eyes and drawls out the sentence mockingly, "is technically a weed as well and would be killed along with the rest."

He mumbles almost inaudibly with deep sarcasm "important work for the greatest sorcerer in the Kingdom".

"Sounds great! Let's get to work!"

Watching her with so much excitement, undiminished after years spent begging crumbs of magic from him and getting really very little back, he smiles a little and hands her a vile. "Ok, Princess Sofia, let's start with this one..."

Three, four, five hours tick by and the sun falls from view of Cedric's lone tower window. A swift knock shakes the door, startling both Cedric and Sofia as they bend over his potion apparatus.

"Yes what is it?!" Cedric calls with annoyance.

Baileywick opens the door with confidence "Ah, Princess Sofia, I've been searching for you. Dinner is about to be served and your family is already in the dining hall."

"Oh I'm so sorry! I forgot the time! Mr. Cedric and I have been working on a potion for my Mom!" She beams with pride at the tall, grey haired man.

His demeanor remains proper and rigid but his face softens with fondness at her thrill. He glances at Cedric with eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yes well anyway we were almost finished and I have other things to work on now." He begins cleaning up the table and turns his back on Baileywick's bemusement.

"I'll be right down in a minute. I just want to bottle a little of this potion and bring it to my Mother. Please let them know to start without me I don't mind." That infectious smile never leaves her face and Baileywick can only shake his head a little as her walks away.

"Yes, Your Majesty and we will see you a few moments. Please don't take too long." With that he is gone, shutting the door behind him.

Cedric thrusts a bottle in her hand "Here now go on before you get me in trouble for keeping you!"

"Thanks, Mr. Cedric! I had a great time today!" She bounds to the door and stops short with her hand on the knob.

Turning back to face him she says "do you think I could come back again tomorrow?"

With what was becoming over the years more mock annoyance than sincere, Cedric replies more harshly than he really means "It isn't as if I could stop you."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow!"

The door shuts behind her and Cedric stares at it for a moment. His wonder at her positivity, her kindness, her... HER stunning him for not the first time. He shakes it off with a half smile and goes back to his work.

Sofia takes the steps 2 at a time on slender legs, her hair trailing behind her in soft curls. She hates to be late and disappoint her family but there was no better way to spend a day than studying magic with Mr. Cedric. If she lets herself think on it, her little girl infatuation with the sorcerer's mystery had become a young lady's crush while she wasn't looking. The shock of white hair in his bangs, catching a glimpse of a tattoo on his arm while he is working a spell, the accent in his voice, unlike anyone else in Enchancia...

She shakes her head, smiling at herself. Silly little girl thoughts. A powerful sorcerer, 10 birthdays her senior, is not a likely possibility for a scrawny little girl from the village, accidental princess or not.

When she arrives in the dining room, the first course is just being served and she slides quickly into her seat.

"I'm so sorry I'm late but I had the best day learning magic with Mr. Cedric!"

Her mother, Miranda exchanges a look of subtle bemusement with her husband, King Roland II. "Sofia dear, I do hope you are not too much in the way. Cedric has work to do for your father."

"Oh no... or at least I don't THINK I'm in the way... I try to always be very helpful! Look..." She produces a small vial from her gown pocket and passes it to her mother via her brother, James.

"What's this" he asks as he passes it over, watching the green swirl of liquid, almost alive in the vial. "Does it do something awesome?"

"It's the potion you asked for, Mother, to keep the weeds from taking over your flowerbed." Sofia smiles brightly at her parents. "I helped him mix it for you." James' excitement wanes and he goes back to his meal.

"That's very clever, dear." Miranda smiles warmly. She has a daughter to be proud of and she knows it. But she also knows Cedric can be... prickly, and hopes her sunny little girl isn't a little too much for him to take. Her concern is less for the sorcerer himself but more that he would hurt Sofia's feelings when he has finally had enough. Though he has seemed to grow more patient over the years...

Sofia continues to tell the family about, what is in her estimation, a most amazing day. They listen politely and then Amber takes the conversation to her "date" and the rest of the meal is a procession of squeals and dramatic hand gestures. Sofia smiles at Amber, delighted to see her so happy with the outcome of her day, but still focused on her own excitement.

She has been studying magic with Cedric for years but, and it could be her imagination, she feels as though the last few months he has more freely offered her responsibility and knowledge. Maybe he finally sees that she is growing up. For her own part, and her image of her deal friend, she has seen glimpses of who he truly is. Behind the cold façade of solitude, she knows he wants respect from her Father, and the respect and love of his parents. She has tried to offer, not just her assistance as his "apprentice", but to be a supportive friend as well (of which he did not seem to have many).

With the meal complete, the family retires to their private quarters for the night. Sofia curls into her soft bed and dreams of magic and fire and smoky spells...

...and of Cedric. A rare smile on his face, which he shares with the world very little, and she hopes it is for her.

The next morning finds Princess Sofia climbing the steps to Cedric's tower as early as she can slip away from breakfast. On her mind is the scroll of parchment he had ripped from her view and what it could mean. In the enjoyment of the day, she had let it slip from her mind. Sitting at breakfast, listening to Amber continue to pine over her new greatest love, it had hit her like recalling a dream.

She had known who the seal represented but didn't reveal that to Cedric. She had hoped he might trust her with whatever the content was but that was a foolish little girl fantasy. He wasn't going to share official Royal Sorcerer business with her, no matter her rank or title.

The familiar blue wax, with the serpent and flora entwined, belonged to a council of exceptionally powerful magicians. They kept no loyalty with a particular Kingdom, but instead worked with each monarch in regards to their royal sorcerers. They helped shape careers, place which sorcerers would serve which kingdom, and, when needed, help remove a sorcerer who was not performing up to par. The council had placed Cedric almost solely on the merits of this father's magic skills. A fact that was not lost on Cedric and had haunted him over the years.

So what was the council's business with her favorite sorcerer? Surely he was not being "removed" or she highly doubted his spirits would have risen enough to allow her to stay in his workshop yesterday. And besides she ponders to herself, she had seen him grow and improve exponentially since her arrival in the castle. Almost a child himself, Cedric was very young when given the coveted position. His youth and inexperience was certainly the reason a sorcerer of his natural talent had let nerves make him appear... LESS talented.

Approaching the door her pace slows and she presses her ear to the door, listening for signs Cedric is in his room. Countless times she had knocked on his door only to interrupt an important spell and mess up the entire process! She heard no clinks of glass bottles or "puffs" of smoky air, only silence. Perhaps he was out.

She knocks softly as not to startle him and calls his name a beat later. "Mr. Cedric? It's Sofia..."

She waits and receives a distracted "Yes, yes come in Princess Sofia."

She opens the door to a familiar sight: Cedric slumped over a piece of parchment, eyes boring holes she would swear could catch fire to the paper. The blue seal tempting her curiosity again.

He is nearly unaware she is in the room... but he HAD clearly invited her. Would it be so terrible to try to take a peak before he put it away?

She sneaks to his shoulder and peers at the script as best she can

"...pleased to inform you have been selected..."

"...exclusive company of ten talented..."

"...will require your acceptance within this lunar cycle..."

Sofia could not get the whole text from this angle but it seems like a very positive note. She beams, happy her mentor is not in any sort of trouble and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Cedric is that the same message from yesterday?"

Cedric jumps slightly and notices her gaze on the paper before him.

"Yes well not really any of your concern, Princess. Not polite to read over one's shoulder you know..." He rolls the paper as he speaks and tucks it back in the corner of his desk where he had the day before.

"I couldn't really read it over you but what is it? Please? I know that seal and I'm just curious why the council is looking at you? You're not in any trouble are you?" She sounds sweet as pie but it is not genuine concern. She knows he ISN'T in trouble or she might not have been brave enough to ask.

"No no I'm not in trouble at all." He tries desperately to move away from her stare and simply not answer but she follows him, meekly but right on his heels, looking up with those wide eyes that could often beg an answer from the toughest target.

"Fine..." he sighs. "If you must know it's an invitation to a sort of ... training. While the rest of us are doing the tedious bidding of our Kingdoms, the council has the luxury to study REAL magic." His hesitation is growing into what Sofia can only describe as excitement. She has seldom seen Cedric.. excited, over anything.

"Only 10 royal sorcerers are to be invited. The knowledge I could gain would be invaluable for ... the Kingdom."

"That's amazing, Mr. Cedric!" She hugs him tightly for a brief moment and feels his body stiffen with surprise.

As she pulls away he stepped backwards, obviously embarrassed and stutters "Y-yes... well... I uh... I haven't even decided if I will accept!" he finally answers with some force.

"Why wouldn't you accept?" She is honestly curious. He seemed to have brightened at the idea of it. Why ever would he miss out such a great opportunity?

"I uh... I don't even know if your Father would LET me go. I mean, who would be his sorcerer while I am away. What if something happened? He will never allow it I'm sure..."

"Cedric, there are over 130 Kingdoms and they invited 10 sorcerers!" She splays her 10 fingers in front of her, trying to highlight what a small number that really is. "He couldn't possibly say no. His sorcerer would return one of the best in the world!... not that you're not already." She hastily adds, and blushes ever so slightly.

"Well I.. even if he would let me go I mean, you said it yourself, I'm already great right. I don't need "training"". He says this haughtily; puffed up like a bird. But Sofia, knows her sorcerer too well.

"Are you.." she hesitates. It was her nature to be "helpful" but often she felt helpful collided with intrusive. She plunges forward anyway "Are you afraid to go?"

Cedric's face reddens and he raises his pointer finger as if to begin a tirade of denial.

Then he stops, slumping back into his chair. Head hung, eyes closed, softly "Of course I'm afraid". He looks up at her with softer eyes.

Sofia moves to the table and sits in the chair to his right. "But why? You're amazing. The council thinks you're amazing, my Dad thinks you're amazing, and... so do I." Sofia takes what is for a 16 year old girl an impossible chance and puts her hand on his. Daring rejection but feeling some kindness is what Cedric really needs. Always needs really.

He stares at her hand for a moment then turns his own over so he can clasp hers gently. "Sofia you are the most exceptional person I think I have ever met."

"Oh. that's... " She blushes in spite of herself. "I'm not magic or anything. Not powerful like you." Her eyes lower and study her hand in his. "I just really believe in you."

A moment passes. One beat. And then another. Neither saying anything, both intent on their hands entwined. Cedric is the first to break from the spell and he jumps up suddenly, releasing her hand with effort. "Alright then... I'll do it!"

Sofia takes in a breath and jumps up herself. "Really? That's great Mr. Cedric! How long will you have to be away? I can sweep the floor while you're gone. And take care of anything else you need. Just let me know and your apprentice is here to help!"

Cedric's face freezes a moment with some sort of realization. "Oh Sofia, this isn't some small excursion. It takes weeks, months to learn spells. Years to be proficient at this craft..." He swallows a little and looks away. "I'll be gone for nearly 2 years".

Her face falls "Oh…" Her voice was a tiny thing. A sparrow gone in the breeze. She feels as if the center of her has evaporated, leaving her empty. She recovers as quickly as she can and shines that brilliant smile, but some of the luster is visibly gone. "Then I guess I'll just have to take care of it a little longer than I thought!" She moves to the door. "I'm going to go tell Dad you would like an audience with him and Mother and come back later, ok? Congratulations, Mr. Cedric!"

Sofia leaves the room as happily as she can pretend and shuts the door.

In the hall, she slumps against the back of the door and nearly falls to the stone floor. "Silly, silly girl." She chides herself silently. "Be happy for him and stop being foolish." She walks away with a melancholy she'd never known.

Cedric stares after her for a moment and then looks down at his hand. "This girl really will be my undoing," he thinks.

Slowly he makes his way back to his work table, finding a clean piece of parchment amongst the clutter, and waves his hand across the page. "By leave of King Roland, upon his acceptance. Cedric" appears in a beautiful script. He places it in the tube from which he had pulled the message from the council. With another wave his message of acceptance vanishes with a tiny pop. It is done. No going back. Unless the King denies him of course. And after the prodding of the same young girl that has pushed him into so many situations over the years.

And, he admits to himself slowly, the princess who might have been a reason to stay. Cedric has no illusions as to how well-liked he generally is: Not very. Sofia had proven to be, not just a child hanging all over the magician as if he was a carnival attraction, but a friend. Truly. And, he ventures, testing the waters of his own truth timidly, he would very much miss her. By the time he returns he imagins, she will be a young woman, ripe harvest in the eye of many suitors, and a pride of the kingdom. Roland would be a fool not to use her for a strong alliance. Amber is a pretty girl and James would be, he had to admit, a decent King, but Sofia is the best of them. In 2 years' time she will no longer have the time or luxury of playing apprentice. Leaving now basically means cutting short any friendship they would have. Sorrow came then. The sunshine she brought into the room dying in his shadows and Cedric the sorcerer returns to his work alone.

Later in the evening, when the rest of the castle is settling for the night, Sofia walks back up the stone steps. It had taken much of the afternoon to calm herself enough to return, lest he see how sad she really is.

At the door she pauses and takes a breath, closing her eyes. She knocks with confidence and forces a "Mr. Cedric?" from her lips. It sounds a little shaky so she tries again with more strength, "Mr. Cedric, it's Sofia. Can I come in?"

The door opens and he looks down at her, "A little late for apprenticeship, Princess. I'm about to retire for the evening myself."

Her face falls more than she meant it to and she looks down a little, "Oh, I - I just wanted to say Father was hoping he could meet with you tomorrow just after breakfast to hear your announcement." She forces the sunny smile back to her face. "I told him it's really great news and he is excited to hear it!"

"Oh well… yes that would be fine. I will join him in his study then. Thank you, uh, Princess Sofia."

"You're welcome!" She pauses and without knowing what else to do plows forward with no excuse to stay other than because she wants to. "Do you mind if I come in instead of standing here in the doorway?"

"I - well... I suppose not." He moves to one side and she bounds in immediately, barely letting him finish the sentence.

"Great because I wanted to ask you about your trip. When will you be leaving?" She tries to sound nonchalant. Like she is interested but not really that concerned. She isn't sure she pulled that off but hoped.

"If your Father gives his leave, I will depart in 6 weeks' time."

"Oh so we have a little time!" He looks at her puzzled. "Before you leave I mean. We have some time we can spend together-".

His expression deepens a touch.

"I mean if it's ok I just was hoping since I won't see you for a while we could maybe spend some extra time, you know... doing magic... and.." She looks at him hopefully. "Please understand what I'm saying without REALLY understanding", she thinks. She isn't sure she really understood her full meaning herself.

His face takes on his typical brooding scowl, "Well I will have a lot of preparations to make so I will be really busy for the next few weeks..."

Her heart breaks a little and her smile fades.

He notices. He notices and he can't help but finish the thought in a way to bring that smile back to her face.

"… so I could probably use an apprentice I suppose." He waves his hand like it really isn't such a big deal but her face lights the dark room.

"Oh Mr. Cedric, thank you! I will be so much help and I won't get in the way."

"Yes yes well off with you now we can speak more tomorrow. It's very late for Princesses. Even apprentice ones."

Her eyes glimmer and she straightens "Yes Master Sorcerer, I will go straight away and be here first thing tomorrow!"

She turns and starts out of the room and then stops suddenly. Returning to him, she glides across the room and tips onto her toes in front of him. He steps back a step and finds he is against a table and has no where to go.

Her lips press his cheek lightly and linger, just a moment too long to be a peck. She steps back with a delicate lilt to her head and smiles up at him. Her mouth opens like she would speak but she seems to think better of it and decides simply to turn and go. At the door she turns back a moment and waves, "See you tomorrow, Mr. Cedric."

"...the death of me" He thinks again and begins the walk down the stone steps to retire to restless sleep.

Sofia sleeps a shallow, dream heavy sleep. She wakes often, glancing to her window each time to gaze at the tower across the castle's courtyard. The tower of the Royal Sorcerer.

Cedric's tower.

When morning finally comes, it finds her exhausted. But she refuses to waste any more time in her room. The sun has barely risen over the horizon and she is dressing, choosing a gown with more care than usual. She wants to look, and feel, more mature today.

Six weeks to spend with her sorcerer and she does not want him to see her as a pestering child. She also intends to accompany him to meet with her Father today. Though she sincerely sees the value of his continued study with the council, she is not sure the King will immediately agree. She wants to feel she can speak with her Father on Cedric's behalf if he needs a little nudge. No, today there will be no childish lilac dress. She chooses a simple yellow gown with no pearls or frills, only a subtle fleur de lis tapestry woven in the fabric. Fitted to the waist with a square neck, it had been a gift from her Father's sister on her 16th Birthday. Everyone thought it seemed a little old for her. Today, that seems perfect.

Sofia walks the cold halls to the dining room to break her fast with her family. King Roland and her mother are already seated at the table. The princess walks into the room casually, as if her dress were nothing of note. "Good morning, Mom and Dad!"

Her mother starts a little, "Sofia you look lovely. What's the special occasion?"

"Oh, not really special. I just think it's time I started to explore my wardrobe. You have always given me such beautiful things and I hardly wear anything except the same purple gowns."

Her mother gives her a smile and, Sofia thinks but wonders if she imagines it, there seems to be a little "knowing" in her eyes.

James and Amber both enter a few minutes later: James dragging himself across the room mid-yawn, Amber walking primly across the floor, head held high. "Good morning, everyone," she announces in her golden voice.

"Good morning, Amber. James. What are your plans today?" Roland nods to his twin children.

Breakfast is off from there and Sofia begins to fade from the room. She is in her own head, thinking about the conversation to come and hoping there would be no issues for her friend.

Cedric stalks the halls in his long robes and approaches the King's study with much trepidation. Roland had once shown very little fondness for the sorcerer. Partially, he knows, due to Cedric's many failures at various spells early in his career. Once, he had been embittered enough by the lack of respect he was shown to dream evil schemes. Mostly they involved taking over the smug king's throne by stealing the powerful amulet from around Princess Sofia's neck

(.._.lovely white slender neck_)

He sighs and shakes off his own distraction.

But those thoughts were since past. The king had been far more respectful over the past few years, mostly due to Cedric's increased talent but in no small part also because of the awe with which Sofia viewed him. She had encouraged her Father on many occasions to give Cedric opportunities to prove himself and was always vocal in her praise.

His father had always said that the Royal Sorcerer's place is standing beside his King and, if this King would respectfully have him, Cedric was now comfortable in that position.

Though he maintains a strong and, in his opinion healthy, sense of self preservation.

Cedric glides through the heavy double doors and finds not only King Roland, but Sofia seated in the plush room.

"Ah, Cedric, just in time!" The King stands with powerful body frame but open arms.

In his presence, Cedric tends to stoop upon entry to a room. Not a respectful bow honestly as much as that old lack of confidence trying to return. Once inside however he stands to his full height, almost as tall as the broad chested king.

"Your Majesty, thank you for seeing me so quickly."

"Why of course, Cedric. Especially when Sofia insisted it absolutely could not wait." He smiles and winks over at the girl, causing Cedric to glance her direction as well.

She looks lovely.

Her typical flounce of purple and petticoats is much more subdued today. The soft yellow gown hugging her to a dropped-waist, giving an indication of the fullness of her hip. The square neck is much more daring for the girl as well. The amulet that usually laid against the fabric of her gown, instead falling on bare flesh.

Cedric looks away quickly, fighting what almost became a blush and looks intently, with purpose, at no one but the King.

"I have received an invitation of sorts. A summons if you read through the lines, by the Council of Magi." He presents the scroll to the King so he could see the seal for confirmation.

"They have a position open for 10 Royal Sorcerers to study under the great masters for 2 years. It will strengthen my knowledge and my ability to do work for you and the kingdom."

He waits. He thought he _sounded_ confident enough but truthfully he is terrified. He notices Roland glance over at Sofia, her face beaming with... pride? She always seems so proud of anything he accomplishes. As if she has anything to do with it. Or as if, he is hers and hers alone...

Maybe in some ways, her love and loyalty bringing him to heights of near greatness, he is.

Roland hesitates a moment. "I don't know, this is a lot to consider. Having my one and only sorcerer away for such a long time would place the Kingdom in a weak position."

"Yes, Sire, I considered that. If you know the council as I know you do, they must feel what they can teach me is worth the time spent. Perhaps making you, in 2 years, one of the most powerful Kingdoms in exchange."

"I suppose, yes." He thinks for a moment and looks back at Sofia.

"Can you believe it, Dad?!" Only 10 sorcerers from 138 Kingdoms and they chose Mr. Cedric! Isn't that amazing?" She has stars in her eyes but her father, deep in thought, does not seem to notice. Cedric, staring intently AWAY from her, does not either.

Roland seems to make, as he often does, a snap decision, "Very well. I will not let King Magnus tell me how his sorcerer has more knowledge than mine. If I'm lucky, his sorcerer wasn't even invited..." That puts the smile back on his face and he offers Cedric his hand to shake. "Cedric, you have my leave to accept."

The sorcerer grasps his hand, lightly at first, then with strength and allows his own smile, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

He takes a step back and bows slightly. "If you will excuse me I have many things to prepare."

"Yes, yes, of course."

He flees the room with one last quick glance at Sofia. Her smile is... genuine? But frozen on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

The days pass with little incident for the following fortnight. Sofia visits Cedic often and tries to be as helpful as she can. One evening as winter is giving away to spring, she stands staring at his bookshelf, lost in thought as he tinkers with an experimental potion for the King.

"Were you looking for something, Princess?"

She gives a small start. "Oh! Oh, no sorry I was just thinking."

"You could probably continue thinking NOT in front of the bookshelf, yes?" Sofia notices he is very close and eyeing the books as well.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric." She backs away to allow him access to his books. He chooses a dusty green tome and carries it back to his table across the room.

She stares after him for a moment and then starts, "I was just thinking my birthday is next week and Amber is planning this grand party and she wants to invite a lot of new people she has been meeting since she started courting Prince Zandar and..." She trails off. Where in the world would she go with this?  
>She sees his hands stop moving and his body tense slightly. In his usual smarmy tone, "Yes, yes and you're telling me this becaaaauuse..."<p>

"I was just thinking there will be a lot of people there I don't know and it would just be nice to know I have friends there too..." Her cheeks feel hot and she knows she is absolutely pink. She turns back to the books and pretends to casually flip through them.

"Then you should invite friends of your own. Really, Princess Sofia, you are a bright girl. You didn't need MY advice for that..."

"No I know it's just since Ruby started dating this boy from the Village and Princess Hildegarde is really more Amber's friend than mine and Jade, I mean love Jade but we aren't close like we used to be..." She is droning and she knows it. She hears herself keep talking as she continues to study absolutely nothing about the books.

She finally finds her conclusion and spits it out into the chilly tower room "... so I was hoping you would come as my guest because really you're kind of my favorite friend!" She bites her lip and her eyes squint closed.

The silence is deafening.

Across the room, Cedric is still turned away from the girl. His hands are pressed hard against the top of the desk and his head hangs slightly. He turns his head and starts to quip one of his usual remarks. I'm not your friend, I'm the Royal Sorcerer. I'm sure I will HAVE to attend your little party to do parlor tricks anyway. If you insist, afterall I just live to please the royal family...

Except when he turns he sees her face and he can't. Still turned away, she has glanced over her shoulder. Her lips slightly parted and her eyes soft as a doe. The pink blush in her cheek deepens when he looks her direction.

Her turns back and picks up a vial as casually as he can manage, "Of course, Princess Sofia. I wouldn't miss it." It sounds curt. More than he means but at least the thought is positive.

Sofia turns away again and picks up a book. Any book. It doesn't matter. "Thank you, Mr. Cedric, it will be much more fun with you there."

The grin remains on her face for a full day.

************************************

The party to celebrate the birth of Princess Sofia the First of Enchancia is to be a huge affair. This event in particular, being the first the pretty royal is acceptable for courtship and offers of marriage, is much more than the typical party held in her honor. This is more about the kingdom, and to an extent, surrounding kingdoms, than it is about the princess.

Sofia on the other hand, is far less concerned about the evening than the departure of the inhabitant at the top of the tallest tower. It weighs on her mind and with each day his leaving draws a little closer. She is still expected to attend classes at Royal Preparatory Academy and keep other social engagements. But every other moment is spend with her friend. Occasionally she convinces him to venture to the gardens to gather herbs, flowers, and other potion ingredients. But mostly they stay in his tower. They speak more as the days wear on. Cedric opens up like a rose when he begins to discuss magic and what he will soon embark upon with the council. Sofia asks a great many questions, hungry for more information about magic in general because she loves it, but also desperate to know more about Cedric and how he will spend his days once he is gone.

When the afternoon of her birthday arrives she is where she usually spends her afternoons. She notices the sun starting to dip behind the tower.

"I guess I should head back to my room to change. The party is starting soon and guests will begin to arrive."

Cedric, who has been engulfed in his potion almost forgot what "party" to which she is referring. Then he remembers and a feeling of anxiety roils inside him. "Oh yes very well I will..." He pauses and swallows a little. "..I will see you at the party then."

Sofia smiles as she removes her robe and places it back on the wall. "You shouldn't wear your robe tonight either."

He glances at her, "Whyever not?"

"Because you're coming as my friend, not the Royal Sorcerer. You are officially off duty when you walk into the ballroom."

The thought of this type of event with a lot of trumped up royals tends to bring back that old bitterness. He mutters, "yes well wouldn't want anyone to think I am there for their amusement."

"Except mine of course." She grins a slightly devilish grin. It feels delicious to tease him.  
>With that she turns and leaves.<p>

The comment alone might have passed over his head but that mischevious look... that was unmistakable.

"Be careful, Cedric. Her school girl crush is a good way to end up in the gallows." He thinks to himself, having picked up on some of her flirtation over the past days. She might be "of age" to the Kingdom but never for a servant of the realm.

Still she had been very pleasant company. It's hard to know what lonely is until you have someone come and sweep it away. He did not relish the looming fact that he would be leaving his only companion very soon and, if she is courted and her hand won in the coming years, this might be his last few weeks to enjoy the life she brings to his dark tower.

**************  
>In the ballroom, Sofia finds herself center stage. Amber has dressed her for the evening. "Sofia, I'm so pleased to see you have been branching out from those fluffy purple gowns but tonight is special. I have invited the young princes from every kingdom! You could be positioned to be courted by the end of the night!" She had squealed at that, clasping her hands and squinting her eyes in that cute way she has since she was a girl. To her , this is serious business. Amber always wanted to be the first to do something, her selfish streak running just as strong as when she was 9 years old, but she had a big heart once her own place was secure.<p>

Amber had chosen a deep green gown for Sofia. Embellished with trims of gold and more than a little revealing at the bust, Sofia did not feel as comfortable as she would have liked. The body fit was similar to the tapestry gown she had worn for Cedric's announcement to her Father, except the waist corseted tighter and the neckline scooped deeper. Her purple amulet lay against her skin, all that was left of her girlish attire. Amber insisted she pull her hair off her neck to show off her mostly bare shoulders.

Now she stands greeting visitors to her own party and she does not even know their names.

The music has started, people are beginning to dance. She has more than a few offers. Many she accepts politely. Some of the princes are old friends. She dances with Desmond and Jin and even Zandar, in a purely future-brother-in-law fashion. But her eyes never stray far from the ballroom door. If he doesn't come, she will know she has been right all this time: He can't possibly see her as anything more than the child that hangs around his tower. She is smiling at this random prince whom she has just met but there is no smile in her eyes.

As the evening wears on, some of the guests begin to take their leave. Those closest to her can see Sofia is not having the best evening but no one else could ever tell. Her Mother assumes it is due to the grand affair being so large and over-bearing. Her kind-hearted daughter always preferred intimate gatherings over the pomp and circumstance expected of the royal family. Her Father believes she is nervous over the possibility of a prince asking his blessing to court the girl. Roland is royalty through and through but marrying Miranda brought a new perspective to his life and he tries to remember Sofia was not always a part of this world of proper behavior and expectations.

Amber would know her well enough to tell but she is otherwise engaged, swirling across the dance floor in Zandar's arms, waiting for the official proposal she expects any day...

Princess Sofia is bidding a farewell to Princess Hildegarde, who arrived scandalously without her family but in her own private coach. "I'm a woman now, why do I need a chaperone to a neighboring kingdom's event?" She had mused haughtily.

As Sofia curtsies her farewell from the doorway to the room, she notices a flicker of movement down the hall and turns to find Cedric approaching slowly. Sofia's heart flutters but she is also hurt and a little angry. The party is nearing its end. She bows her head towards her friend but does not walk to meet him, making him come to her for once.

When Cedric sees her, he stops. She is laughing with one of those insufferable little Princesses from her Academy. His distaste for the other girl and all she represents, however, is a distant thought. He is enraptured. His feet stop moving for a moment as he takes her in. He slowly begins his approach once more just as she turns and sees him. The smile fades from her lips a little. When she turns to face him her body is rigid and tall. A lady proper in emerald green. When he finally reaches her he stops and... should he bow? He does. It seems appropriate for the event, for his tardiness, and for her stunning presence.

"Good evening, Princess Sofia, and happy Birthday." He smiles a little. A nervous, boyish smile.  
>"Thank you, Mr. Cedric." A beat. "I'm glad you could make it."<p>

She sounds more cold than he has ever heard and he knows good and well why. But his pride fights his heart, as pride typically will.

"Yes well I had a lot of work to do. I leave for the council soon and can't seem to get any work done during the day what with all the potion ingredient excursions." He regrets it immediately as her smile finishes its slow departure from her face.

"I'm sorry I took you away from your work for a frivolous birthday party then."

"No, I - I apologize, Princess Sofia." He hangs his head a moment, closes his eyes and takes in a breath.  
>"I really was working on something however and.. it doesn't matter. Shall we, Your Highness?" He offers his arm to escort her back to the room. She seems to hesitate before taking it and following him back into the ballroom.<p>

"I want you to meet someone." She looks up at him and some of the warmth has returned to her face.

***********************************

For Sofia, the remainder of the evening passes much more quickly than the beginning. She introduces Cedric to sorcerers from other Kingdoms, many of whom have been drug to this event by their Kings and Queens as little more than a trophy. She continues to politely accept dance offers from her guests but quickly returns to Cedric once the music stops. She doesn't ask him to dance nor does he offer. It would most likely not be well received by the various royals and she is fairly certain he would decline anyway.  
>As the last guests say their goodbyes, Sofia's family has already retired for the evening as well. Except Amber, snuggled in the corner of the room, eyes on Zandar and lost in his gaze.<p>

"So what were you working on?"

Cedric is panning the room from their table near the door, watching the staff begin to clear away the mountainous dishes of food. "What was I... oh before I arrived?"

She looks at him expectantly and nods.

Cedric rubs the back of his neck with his hand. A nervous tick he has had since she has known him and Sofia finds it adorable.

"Well actually, Princess, it was... it was your Birthday gift."

Her smile broadens and her eyes gleam. She hugs him quickly then steps back, noticing a member of the staff watching from the corner of her eye. "Why didn't you tell me that? That's a much more acceptable reason to be late to someone's Birthday you know."

"It didn't really seem acceptable either way so I thought I'd not spoil the gift as well as the evening." He smirks down at her. "Would you like to see it?"

"Yes! Did you bring it with you? Is it in your tower?"

"I'll show you." He gestures to the door.

Cedric shows the princess to the door then leads her down the hall and out onto a stone promenade, just off the east wing.

Once outside the castle, the chilly spring air sends a shiver down Sofia's back and she wraps her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry, Princess I should have mentioned to bring a wrap." Before she can speak, he has removed his doublet and draped it over her shoulders.

"Oh, no really, now you'll be cold."

"I'm perfectly comfortable." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tiny box and opens it, presenting it to her rather than handing it over. Inside is a small cluster of irregular blue crystals.

She looks at him, the question in her eyes before it leaves her lips, "what are they?"

"Watch."

Cedric turns the box back to himself and gingerly picks up one small crystal. "You have to be careful when you pick them up. They are extremely delicate."

He holds the stone between his thumb and forefinger and extends his arm between them. He squeezes and the crystal disintegrates. A swirl of soft wind and snow envelopes them both, quickly gathering white powder on the ground around them and falling from the air in beautiful soft flakes.

"I won't be here for Wassailia this year, Princess. I can't cast a spell for snow if it doesn't come and I know you like the holiday much more this way."

Sofia lifts her face into the falling snow and closes her eyes. She breathes in the air and then looks back at him, in wonder. "Thank you, Cedric." The loss of a respectful title before his name is not lost on the sorcerer. This is a private moment just for them and he gives her a genuine smile.

"You're welcome... Sofia. Happy birthday."

They stand that way for some time, watching the snow fall on the stone until the spell fades and the snow begins to melt.

************************************

The days pass quickly and the spring brings obligations to Sofia in various forms. Flying Derby season begins again, various spring festivals and balls pull her from Enchancia to neighboring kingdoms, and the world awakes to warm days.

Cedric noticed her absence more than he ever had. He busies himself with various projects but one in particular takes more time than he probably should have even allowed, often neglecting matters of the state.

On the day of his departure, he gathers his necessary books, wands, and personal effects and makes his way to the awaiting coach that will take him to harbor. He would cross the seas on one of Enchancia's royal ships, King Roland making a large show of what he referred to as the "honor" the council had shown him. Cedric is pleased the king is proud. At the least, it had made it easier the last few weeks to spend time he wanted on personal projects, using preparations for the council as a standard excuse.

Sofia had come to his tower for the last time the night before to say a private goodbye, knowing his send off today would be a public affair. She had hugged him. Nothing unheard of between the pair except this time, he didn't stiffen or push her away. He wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head, placing his cheek against her auburn hair. It was still brief as is appropriate, but it was more affection than he had shown anyone in a long time. Sofia would miss him she says but he fears he will find a void in her wake he will never fill. His return will most likely greet him with the sight of her, arm in arm with her as-yet discovered suitor. The thought makes him a little angry, but mostly fills him with sorrow and dread. She could never be his... his what?

His lover?

His wife?

But she had assuredly been his friend and even that will most likely be fleeting.

Cedric walks through the massive palace doors to find the royal family waiting to send him off. Princess Amber holds her head high but gives him a nod, pretty high regard for the Princess who only curtsies to royalty. Roland shakes his hand and Miranda bows slightly, wishing him well on his journey and success in his craft. James give him a vigorous handshake, more attentive than usual, "I hope you learn some really cool magic!" He claps him on the back nearly sending Cedric off balance.

At the end he sees Sofia. She has on a brave face but he knows her enough to see the sadness in her eyes. She flashes him a bright smile, "Good luck, Mr. Cedric! I'll make sure your tower is kept nice while you're away!"

He smiles and bows to her. "Thank you, Princess Sofia. It has certainly been more organized since you started visiting for magic lessons." Sofia uses her magic classes at Royal Prep as an excuse for spending so much time with the sorcerer and he thinks this comment will make their exchange appropriately innocent.

The truth is he wants to grab her waist and pull her close, devouring her mouth in a kiss befitting the loss he feels at this farewell.

Outwardly he is rigid and unmoved. He rises from the bow and walks away with barely another glance at her face. There. He had done it. "Now, in the coach and leave before I do something foolish", he thinks.

He climbs into the carriage and closes the door behind him, slumping into the seat out of view to take a deep breath.

The family turns and walks back to their castle and their lives. The youngest princess stays until the carriage is out of view and then even after it is gone. Slowly she turns back and walks to her room. She does not come out until dinner when she feels more collected, and the light in her eyes is a little dimmer in the days to come. 


	3. Chapter 3

After Cedric has been gone from the castle for a week, Sofia decides she is ready to visit his lonely tower. She had promised to keep it in order after all. It makes her feel closer to him to take on this responsibility in his stead.

At the top of the stairs she removes the key hidden in the gargoyle's foot and unlocks the heavy door. The room is basically as she had last seen except there is a quiet she finds disconcerting. She couldn't remember entering this room and not finding her sorcerer there.

His family wand is gone and, with it, the wand case she had made for him. She smiles to herself, proud he had taken it with him and that he still uses it after all these years. A few books are missing from the shelves, their place obvious holes in her neat arrangement. His table is still a mess of various instruments and vials and she vows to make sure that it will be clean when he returns.

In the center of the table however is a stack of parchments, neatly gathered and seemingly not part of the usual miscellaneous clutter. She approaches and on the top sheet finds a note addressed to her.

_Princess Sofia_

_If I know you, I've only been gone a few days before you have come to pilfer through my lair. So, to keep you busy while I'm away, I have left a little project for you. Each page here has the steps you need to take each day to create a potion. It will take you almost 11 months to complete if you do everything perfectly. Consider this a sort of Birthday Present for next year. But to be ready by then you probably need to start right away..._

_Cedric_

Sofia's eyes widen as she reads, but not as much as her smile. A gift! For her! All that "preparing" for the council he insisted he had to do. This must have taken a large portion of his time the last 6 weeks before he left. Her eyes grow wet but she blinks away the tears and removes the note from the pile, revealing the next page with more text.

_Day 1_

_In my medium size cauldron (not the invisibility spell size but more like the firework conjuring size) mix together in precisely this order..._

She reads on. A recipe for an unknown potion! She is delighted beyond words. Sofia immediately sets to work gathering the ingredients to begin her potion. Once the items are in the cauldron as instructed, she summons a small flame and sets the cauldron atop its heat. Satisfied she is complete she looks back to the bottom of the parchment.

_Don't look ahead at the pages that follow or you might ruin the surprise. Everything you need is in my workshop. You made sure of that with your incessant gathering runs in the garden these last few weeks. If you were anyone else I would think you might be tempted to peek but I trust you to follow instructions to the letter. Turn the page tomorrow and we will continue this lesson._

Sofia desperately wants to turn the page, to flip through the stack, but he is right. He knows her and he knows she won't if he clearly says "no".

Closing the door behind her, she turns the key and hears the heavy tumblers fall into place. She hides the key back in the weathered statue and takes off to the gardens for a stroll, her eyes sparkling.

Days turn into weeks and Sofia is diligent with her potion. Every day, as early as possible, she runs to the tower, eagerly turning the page to her next instruction. Some days are less exciting than others:

_Day 11_

_Stir the cauldron._

_Yes really that's it. Until tomorrow then._

Others more complex:

_Day 23_

_You must add EXACTLY 3 drops of the red vial I left labeled "Day 23". Don't ask what's in it. You would probably prefer not to know. After that is done, stir for precisely 1 minute (use the hourglass with the brass handle, not the silver one). The color should turn to a soft blue. Not as bright as the sky, and murkier. Greyish I guess. Once it stops changing, cover the cauldron with the green cloth I left by the bookshelf and leave it for at least 3 hours. Come back, remove the cloth, stir another full minute exactly, and then let it rest untouched for 12-20 hours. No more, no less._

Sofia had never taken so much care with any chore, any hobby… anything. How he could top the snow crystals she couldn't imagine but she is beside herself with wonder. But mostly, she loves to read his words each day. Beyond the steps of the spell, his words are personal. It is his voice on each page, and she feels as though he had been in the room just before she arrived, leaving something just for her. Probably he had already forgotten her, the potion, and this tower, engulfed instead with daily rituals and incantations (or so she imagines). She envisions him dark and imposing, draped in his robes, muttering ancient words, with that smirk in his eyes she sees when he is proud of his spells. In her mind he pushes the sleeves up on his robe to free his movement, a tattoo of indecipherable text ringing his left forearm, a path of symbols snaking to his elbow on his right.

In these moments she shakes off the image, cheeks hot and heart racing. Back to the spell, back to flying derby, back to Amber's squealing courtship, back to being Princess Sofia.

Three months come and go and Sofia is relatively certain the potion is exactly where it should be. Today her message is one of the more simplistic

_Day 92_

_Add 1 dried foxglove blossom. Do not stir. Be sure when you return tomorrow it has been less than 1 full day before the next step. But don't be impatient. At least 18 hours should pass. If you are here first thing in the morning, you might want to wait and do this step a little later so you know you can be back earlier than this time tomorrow. Very strange writing to you in the future while you read it from the past._

It is early in the day and Sofia knows she can't hope to be here before breakfast tomorrow. She decides waiting an hour or two will make it easier to be back in time. So how to kill some time? The tower is in amazing shape from her constant care for many weeks.

Her glance falls across the room to the door that she knows opens to a stair case. Behind that door and down the stone steps is a room she has never entered: Cedric's private chamber. That is, his bedroom.

Three months with no inhabitant, it might be getting dusty down there. Maybe she should clean it? Her heart beats a little faster. Because she knows she has never been invited there? That Cedric might be upset if he knew she was snooping in his private space? Or because it is his _bedroom_? You don't get much more personal than that.

The good girl sensibilities that make up the largest part of Sofia lose a battle within her. A rare occurrence to be sure. She is far too curious to see how he lives. To see WHO he is in every corner of his life. She locks the door to his workshop so no one will enter the tower and opens the door to the stone steps leading down into the center of his spire.

Her first reaction to the room is that it is startlingly clean. "Of course it is," she thinks to herself. "Probably an enchantment to keep any dust or dirt from collecting". It is a sparsely furnished room. A bed, unmade from the last night Cedric slept here, a writing desk, and a tall wardrobe, mostly empty of its contents and the door hanging ajar.

She crosses the room and looks inside the piece to find a tall mirror leaning against the back panel and a robe hanging to the far right, almost unseen at first glance.

She touches the heavy fabric tentatively. It's cool from hanging in the chilly room. She opens the right door all the way to look at the garment. Carefully she removes it from the wardrobe and carries it across the room, seating herself on his bed.

Sofia lays back onto his pillow and pulls the robe over her, hoping to find his scent on the fabric. His sent of smoke and spices and old books. It's faint but she finds it. Or she imagines she does at least. It doesn't really matter if it's there or not. The memory is enough.

Weeks become months and Wasaillia is upon the kingdom. Sofia wakes to find the holiday white with fresh snow. Her heart swells at the sight and she rushes to join her family in the hall to celebrate together.

"Happy Wasaillia, Amber and James!" She hugs them both and accepts a cup of hot tea from the castle steward.

"Thanks, Baileywick! Happy Wasaillia!"

"And to you as well, Princess Sofia." He smiles at her and continues to flutter about the room, directing the staff in the day's preparations.

Sofia spends the morning laughing, eating, drinking, and opening gifts with her family. Miranda is cheered to see her daughter in such high spirits. The effect she feels over the loss of the Royal Sorcerer is evident to the queen. Others may not have noticed but a Mother knows. She knew Sofia had been passionate about her magic study but is beginning to suspect it is the company, not just the subject, that has her so enthralled. It is a mild concern, nibbling at the back of her mind. An older man and a sorcerer at that?... Surely there is nothing more than young infatuation.

In the middle of the day a member of the castle staff approaches the family and clears his throat. "Excuse me, Your Majesty, but a young man has just arrived and requests the audience of yourself and Princess Amber."

Amber screams a tiny scream then fans herself. "Oh, Daddy, it must be Zandar." Quickly turning to Sofia and Miranda, "How do I look? Am I blushing? Quick someone I need a hair brush...!"

King Roland instructs the man to show the gentleman into the room.

Dashing and exotic, Zandar of the kingdom of Tangu enters the room, dressed all in white and gold. His olive skin set against the pale garment and his black hair gleaming in the candlelight.

He bows to the king first, then the queen. A quick glance to Amber and he begins, "Your Majesty, as we have spoken first in private and now in the company of your family, I come to officially ask for Amber's hand. Someday, with your leave, I would make her my queen."

Amber, usually so respectful of the proper protocol in all things "Princess", runs to Zandar and nearly tackles him. She wraps her arms around his neck and sobs against his shoulder.

King Roland chuckles slightly. "Well I think I couldn't possibly say no, Prince Zandar. I know you will make my little girl very happy. I look forward to our families uniting in a strong friendship for generations to come."

The new couple embraces for a moment then separates. Zandar continues to speak with the King regarding his plans for their future (and sneaks a quick high five to James). Amber rushes to Sofia to hug her.

"Oh, Sofia, isn't it exciting! And just think, now that I'm engaged I can spend more time helping you find a Prince to marry! I mean I will have a lot to do planning the wedding of course but we will find time I'm sure!" She continues and Sofia beams at her; happy for Amber of course, but dreading what is obviously intended to be her own near future. This is what is expected of her. That frozen smile returns to her face. She wears it as easily now as Amber wears rouge.

The evening brings colder air. The growing family lights their Wasaillia candle together, Zandar having been invited to stay rather than make the long journey home until the morning.

As the day's festivities come to their end, Sofia excuses herself under the pretense of sleep and instead walks up the familiar steps to his tower.

Their tower.

Her spell step today is basic and she finishes quickly. Once complete, she looks out the tower window at the white snow gleaming in firelight around the castle's perimeter and pulls the tiny gold box from her pocket. Gingerly she picks up a single crystal, holds it away from her and shatters it between her fingers. The weather outside seems to blow through the portal and she is immediately standing in snow, staring up at the stars, and holding herself for warmth.

"Happy Wasailia, Cedric."


	4. Chapter 4

Winter gives way to warmer weather early. Sofia's 18th birthday is approaching in a matter of weeks and the pile of potion instructions is shrinking to a tiny stack by comparison to where she began. The year without her friend has been more bearable than she had feared, his amazing gift helping her through.

Her years at Royal Prep are also coming to a close now. She will be expected to begin a more active role in matters of state in the coming months. A few weeks prior she had taken a chance and expressed interest in continuing her study of magic, even outside of her Academy requirements. Roland had joked, "The lucky prince who marries you won't even need a Royal Sorcerer." His pride in her accomplishments was welcome, but the marriage comment made her stomach turn. She was still young and there was not pressure to marry soon, but certainly there was an expectation to the eventual conclusion: She would marry, he would be a prince, and the kingdom would benefit from a new, closer tie.

As the sun rises on a beautiful blooming world, Sofia stretches herself awake and dresses for the day. Though no one is here for her to impress, she continues to shy away from the lavender gowns of her youth. Once that change began in her, she no longer felt comfortable as that young girl.

Today, a gown of blue with silver embellishments. She has no obligations today. The castle is quiet, her family having all left for engagements elsewhere. Amber and Miranda had travelled to Tangu to meet with Zandar's Mother and discuss arrangements for her autumn ceremony in the desert kingdom. King Roland would be in a neighboring village, assessing their need for aid after a storm had ravaged the small town. Baileywick would accompany him. James will be "visiting a friend". He allows the implication to be taken by the family as he would spend the day with Desmond or Kaleed (Zandar no longer being a great excuse since Amber would obviously see him there). But Sofia knows he will be with Clio, the pair having decided to keep their entanglement quiet until her Father gives up his efforts to tie her to the kingdom of Wei Ling.

A skeletal staff remains to see to her needs while her family is away. After a solitary breakfast, Sofia immediately sets off for her refuge. She locks the door behind her as she had taken to doing and approaches the table, eager to read her instructions.

_Good day, Princess_

_You are nearing the last phase of the potion. By now, your birthday should also be looming close. Has this been an interesting distraction? Or a chore I wonder. Today you need only stir and add 1 pinch of Hocus Crocus. "But Cedric," you say," my obnoxious little friends wasted your rare supply on a school project years ago!" True, but I may have hid a tiny amount. Go downstairs into my chamber. I'm sure you have already snuck around down there by now. In my writing desk you will find a velvet pouch in the center drawer. The key to open the drawer is in the pocket of the only robe I left in my wardrobe. DON'T USE IT ALL! Just a pinch, Princess._

_Cedric_

Well, at least now she had actual _permission_ to venture down. Her cheeks had blushed pink as she read. He knew her too well...

...and she loved it.

Her birthday this year would not be such a grand affair. Amber was busy with her wedding preparations and the King and Queen, not seeing this as such a "coming of age" event, allowed Sofia to scale back the event to her liking. She invited a small group of her Princess and village friends for an elegant dinner party. There was no one she wanted to dance with. At least, no one that would be in attendance. So she requested to go without a ball and keep it intimate. She used maturity as her guise. As if she was now just too much of a proper lady to need a "party" as such. The truth is she didn't want to feel pressured to mingle with the opposite sex and open herself to offers she would only want to refuse.

Two days before her birthday, she finishes the last step of the mystery potion. She had thought many times over the last year she was glad she had not waited more than a week to visit the tower or she might have missed the deadline. By all indications, it seems Cedric had expected she would have visited even sooner, his last message implying her use of the potion would still be a few days away.

_Here you are at the end of the potion process. Was it as glamorous as you imagined? Not all potions are this tedious. Today you need only remove what should now be a soft green and somewhat viscous potion from the heat and give it time to cool. Within a few hours you can bottle it in that vial labeled with your name. You probably already put that away when you cleaned the top of the worktable. You did clean it, yes? Of course you did. On your birthday, which I imagine is what? Next week? Flip this last page and I will tell you how to use the potion. Use it at exactly midnight, after whatever stuffy ball your sister has in mind. If it works, well done, Apprentice._

She beams at the page. Well done indeed. If it works of course. She is immensely proud. Of course she has always enjoyed magic, but her desire to spend time with Cedric and her still strong infatuation is now accompanied by a true interest in the art. It will be a long 2 days, waiting for this big reveal. She decides sitting around the castle alone is no way to keep her mind off (her sorcerer) her potion.

Changing quickly to her riding gear, she spends the rest of the afternoon astride her flying horse in solitary derby practice.

The following day passes without incident but is agonizingly slow. Her family returns the evening before her Birthday and greets her warmly. They share a meal together before retiring for the night. Sofia's sleep is restless. She wakes often. Much as she did years ago as a child, the night before Wasaillia.

The morning of her birthday is a clear, crisp spring day. The sun dissolves the dew from the leaves in the garden and song birds fill the air with their song. Sofia can understand their words, the amulet she wears having blessed her with that queer ability to speak to animals but the cacophony drowns out individual fowl. Regardless, it's a glorious day.

She spends the day bustling about the hall, answering questions for the kitchen staff regarding her event and trying to stay busy. The hours tick by, one by one. By sunset she is vibrating with excitement. Her family assumes it is for her sweet little party. She cannot imagine what surprise awaits her in the tower. Many theories have popped into her head over the last few months but nothing seems to quite fit something Cedric would think to give her. He knows she loves animals, magic, snow, and flying derby. In truth those probably are all of her favorite things, maybe in that order. So what then?

He gave her snow in its sweetest purist form. Animals are in abundance in her life. Her horse being one of her closest friends. (She had learned the hard way however that animals just don't live that long. The past few years she learned to connect with animals in a more casual way.) Magic? The potion experience itself was almost gift enough for that particular interest. Would Cedric think of something connected to Flying Derby?.. Pfft, not likely.

Her guests begin to arrive as the sun is just vanishing over the horizon. First Ruby and Jade from the village. They arrive together in a meager carriage compared to the gilded transports of the Princesses. Vivienne is the first Princess to reach the event. Amber would have been a natural guess since she lives in the castle but a quick accessory change ("That tiara just did NOT work with my shoes") held her up. Hildegarde and Clio are both fashionably late. Clio steals a glance at James as she walks in. Sofia sees him wink. Outside of Clio, Sofia doesn't think anyone else notices. Jun is the latest, because she has had the longest way to travel. Sofia has invited her to stay the evening in one of the spare bed chambers which the castle has in abundance.

Dinner is served on simple gold rimmed china. Baileywick insisted she use goldware forks, spoons, and knives to coordinate. The friends laugh and remember school days as that part of their life is coming to a close. Many discuss their romantic lives. Clio is shyly quiet on this topic. Each lady bestows a gift on the Princess. Fine luxurious goods from the Princesses, modest but thoughtful tokens from Ruby and Jade.

Eventually, the friends begin to take their leave. They thank Sofia for the evening and hug her warmly, wishing her a happy birthday and amazing year ahead. Jun retires to the south wing for the night. She plans to leave just after breakfast tomorrow and does not assume to see Sofia that early.

Sofia does her best to act disappointed as they depart. She stands at the castle entrance, waving farewell in the candle light. As the last coach leaves she bounces away from the door and nearly runs, as much as her gown will allow, down the halls to the stone stair case.

At the top of the stairs she grabs the key and nearly fumbles it in her haste. The time is almost midnight and she doesn't know if there will be any other preparation before using the potion.

Locking the door behind her she flies across the room and rips the top page away, revealing the last parchment on the table.

_Retrieve the mirror from my wardrobe and set it against a wall. Poor the contents across the face of the mirror and recite "recedentia visio"._

That's it? Not even a "Happy Birthday"? Not as personable as she had hoped on the last day. This is her last message for a year. Her disappointment is palpable.

Disappointment or not she is still anxious and nearly falls down the stairs to find the mirror.

She removes the mirror and stands it against the wall across from the bed. By now it is midnight. She pours the liquid over the surface of the mirror. It is murky now. Slimy and dripping on the stone floor. She takes a breath and says the words he wrote loudly and clear.

A depth becomes the face of the mirror. The blurry vision of herself in the room falls into blackness. The potions seems to vanish into the lost reflection. For a moment it seems nothing is happening. Then it starts. Barely visible at first. Subtle as the light fading from a room at sunset, so slow you don't realize it is happening until it is over.

Standing in the mirror, no longer a reflection of Sofia in her blue party dress, but Cedric. A grin on his face, the most genuine she has ever seen. In his hands, a parchment with large letters reads:

"Happy Birthday, Princess. Well done"

Cedric sees the reflection on his side of the mirror begin to change and he knows she has done it. He stands and drops the book he is pretending to read. He has never felt so nervous. The potion he asked of the young apprentice was impossibly precise. It had taken 2 failed attempts to enchant his own mirror years ago. Until now, he had not really had a use for it. It had more been to see IF he could accomplish it. Now he is smiling a broad, silly smile and holding up a parchment he wrote months ago and expected never to use.

He sees Sofia come into focus then watches her hands shoot to her face, covering her mouth and, he can just hear it, a gasp must have escaped her lips. Maybe a scream. Unfortunately, sound cannot travel through the portal. It is a vision enchantment only. He sees her walk closer to her mirror and touch the glass. She frowns as she finds it solid. A puzzled look on her face.

Cedric holds up a finger to indicate he needs a moment. He speaks softly and a quick note appears on the parchment. He holds it up, walking closer so she can see the smaller print of the longer message

"It's not a doorway we can pass through, Princess. However I do have one more surprise."

After he is satisfied she has had time to read the words, he waves his hand over the parchment and the words disappear. He mouths quietly one more message.

"I left an enchanted parchment like this in the writing desk. Just speak the words you want to write and they will appear. Just say "imago speculo" at the end."

Her eyes widen and she smiles a delighted smile. She has never been more radiant and he has desperately missed her face.

Sofia feels the tears welling up and tries to blink them away but that only makes them spill over. She feels foolish for crying but she is more than stunned. What she thought would be their last message is only the beginning. She can talk to him every day!

Looking up she shakes her head in disbelief and mouths an over-exaggerated "Thank you" at the mirror. He seems to understand, nods, and locks his eyes into hers.

She feels the blush creep up into her face. Standing in the middle of his bedroom, alone yet looking at his face, she realizes how intimate this moment is. She rushes to the writing desk to find the paper, hiding her face a moment while the color returns slowly back to her usual hue.

She turns back to the mirror to find him watching her intently. She walks to the mirror and mouths over the parchment "This is the most amazing gift. I've missed..." she stops. Is she being presumptuous? An amazing gift to be sure and perhaps he sees her kindly, a friend, but what if she assumes too much? She starts her message again and holds it to the mirror.

"This is the most amazing spell. Thank you for giving me the mirror but also letting me brew it myself."

His lips move and she sees his mouth curl into that smirk she has missed.

"I'm impressed", he mouths and the words appear. He waves his hand over them again. "I wasn't sure if you would stick with it each day". Wave.

"Did you cheat and flip ahead." The words appear and he raises a thin black eyebrow at her.

Sofia shakes her head no and makes a cross over her heart.

"I wanted to but the surprise was worth it... imago speculo."

She shows him the words and walks closer to the mirror. Closer to her sorcerer. She sees him take a step closer as well and places one hand on the glass, leaning casually forward.

She watches his mouth move but his eyes never leave her. The heat rises once again and she takes quick shallow breaths. His grey hair hangs almost to his eyes, having grown slightly. Otherwise, he looks exactly as he did the day he left. But to Sofia, he's never been more handsome.

His paper reads "I'm glad you finished it. I'd deny it to anyone else of course but it's not the same practicing magic without you around to distract me."

Sofia lays a hand on her side of the glass, over the place his hand is resting half way across the world. She sees his gaze move from their hands back to her face and surprise reaches his eyes. Had he been flirting with her? Was he surprised she responded? She's nervous and excited and delighted and scared but she tries to push all that away and look calm. Her eyes meeting his, head slightly lowered so she is looking up at him through black mascara laden lashes, she smiles and instructs her paper to read "Visiting your tower every day, reading each message from you, is how I made it through the year. I miss you being here."

His eyes move to focus from her right eye to her left then back again. Searching for something but she doesn't know what. How much more clear can she be? She closes her eyes and leans deeper into the mirror, pressing her forehead against the cool glass. After a moment she stands back up and shakes off this moment, whatever it was. She smiles and says "Can we meet here and talk sometimes? I want to hear all about your time with the council and I don't want to wait until you return".

Cedric backs away slightly and his usual expression returns to his face. He mouths and the words appear "Yes well I'm sure we can arrange something but I'm very busy here you know so I can't make any promises."

There's the Cedric she knows. Except now she knows he doesn't mean that. All of this effort? He will make time for her. He probably has for a long time now. She recites, "Let's meet back here tomorrow after sundown ok? I should probably go to sleep before anyone starts to wonder about me." After a moment she leans forward and kisses the mirror where his face would be, that same slight linger from a year ago. She grins as she moves away and waves her goodnight. He looks a little dumbstruck.

Sofia places the enchanted parchment on the writing desk and, with one last look at the mirror, turns and begins to climb the stairs back to the top of the tower. Out of sight of the mirror she stops in the stairwell and leans heavy against the wall. She turns her face up to the passage winding upwards and give a tiny little squeal of delight. Amber would have been proud. She runs the rest of the way up and glides back into her room.

When she removes her gown she looks at herself in the gilded frame mirror on her vanity. Admiring her slim figure and full bust, she starts to wonder. To hope. Is it so far-fetched? He's older but the gap doesn't seem as insurmountable as it once had. She doesn't see a little girl in the mirror anymore. Sofia turns her body to the side to look at her profile. She runs her hand across the expanse of her chest and down her trim stomach. "He would like me", she thinks. Turning back to face herself she smirks a flirtatious smile and imagines standing in front of the other mirror like this, imagines his face. Would he be shocked? Would his mouth drop open in surprise at her boldness? Or would he sneer his lip into that sexy smile, locking eyes and trailing one hand down the mirror on his side, miming touching her...

Sofia feels flush and shakes it off, smiling devilishly at herself.

Then there is the question of her station, her expectations. The smile falls from her face and she pulls her nightdress over her head. Amber had done exactly what had been expected of her and she was happy. But Sofia had no desire to ally herself with a kingdom, to make herself a Queen, to marry any of the princes to which she had been introduced. King Roland had married a commoner when he chose Sofia's Mother. Would he allow her to make the same choice?

Now she feels she is ahead of herself. Would Cedric even have her? Marriage is a long way from her adolescent fears that amount to "will he want to kiss me?" and "does he think I'm pretty?"

She climbs into her massive bed and looks at the tower across the courtyard and smiles. She has her sorcerer back at least in a fashion. For tonight, that's enough.

Across the world, Cedric is pacing his chambers, unable to sleep. What in the world has he done? What did he expect? The young girl with a crush is a lady now. Leaving her this potion, opening them up to such a new relationship...of course she was going to respond. Did he think a year would pass and her feelings would change? Yes, in truth, of course he did. He never even expected her to finish the spell. The test was more to see if she would fail, to prove to himself that the idea of pursuing her would be not only suicide, but futile.

Perhaps he thought HIS feelings would have changed. A year of study with the most brilliant mystic minds in all the kingdoms and she just a .. a _girl_. A pampered Princess with days full of tea parties, grand banquets, and music lessons. Yet she had completed the most complicated bit of magic even he had tried by her age.

He is almost in love with her for simply that.

He knows now he cannot wave her away as an insignificant, shallow child. She runs too deep and always has.

Then to see her again was his undoing. A year had blossomed her from a pretty young lady to a woman with fierce eyes and a maddeningly defined body. The petticoats and frills did nothing to distract from the creamy skin of her shoulders or the sway in her hips. He finds himself growing ever more uncomfortable as he remembers her looking up at him, demure in her pose but suggestive eyes demanding, daring him to act.

Cedric flops onto his bed and stares at the ceiling above. He may have just made the biggest mistake of his life. He could do everyone a favor and tie the noose for Roland himself.

Yet knowing she is as close as the other side of a mirror, he sleeps better than he has in months.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer strikes hot and fast. Sofia's relationship with Cedric on the other hand, arrests at a smolder, never really progressing beyond the flirtations of the first day in the mirror. No mistake, she is ever grateful for each moment they steal to be together. Usually at the end of the day, Cedric is often the last person Sofia sees before bed.

Most evenings they discuss the magic he has learned. "Today we delved into very tricky transmog. Liquids to solids, that sort of thing." Or "We are in the middle of strengthening our ability to teleport longer distances." Sometimes it seems to have practical application. Other days it's as if the council is preparing him to go to war. Regardless of the spell or potion, it is obvious Cedric has grown exponentially in his power and in his confidence. Sofia finds his new strength as alluring as she had found his self-doubt to be sweet. She has come to understand that he can be anything, any version of himself, and she will still want no one else.

Sofia enters the dining hall for lunch with her family and finds Amber and her mother pouring over the guest list for her wedding, now only 2 months away.

"Oh good, Sofia, I'm sooo glad you're here!" Amber jumps up and guides Sofia quickly to the seat to her right. Take a look at this guest list and make sure I haven't forgotten anyone important!"

Sofia looks over the list and sees all the names she expected (Hildegarde, Clio, Mae, Desmond, all the princesses and princes and their families from Royal Prep) and a few she doesn't. "Prince Davoth?"

Amber beams. "I know I haven't been the best sister but I told you I would help you find a prince and he is VERY eligible! I just met him the other day. I think you will really like him!"

Sofia laughs a very nervous and very fake laugh and continues to look over the list.

"You forgot Mr. Cedric."

"Oh, Sofia, he works for the throne. We may as well invite Constable Miles."

"But you have Baileywick here." She points to his name on the scroll.

Miranda speaks up. "Sofia, Baileywick is practically family."

"I know… I mean I'm glad you included him I just think Mr. Cedric is…" She has no idea how to finish it without blurting out some ridiculous emotional attachment and revealing her deepest truth. Instead she looks to their father and appeals to his pride.

"I mean Mr. Cedric is such an important figure to the kingdom, especially now with his time at the council. And you know Tangu's royal sorcerer will be there…"

"That is true enough. After all, his father Goodwin attended my first wedding". Roland considers. "I agree. Amber, why don't you add Cedric?"

She sighs, "If you say so, Daddy. It's not as if I have a limit on guests anyway. Sofia, do you know where I can send the invitation."

Sofia knows exactly. "Oh just give it to me and I can send it. I know how to get correspondence to him while he's away."

Inwardly, Sofia is delighted. She will see him!

"Well, I guess I can already see him", she thinks. But HEAR him…

Touch him…

She shivers a little. No one seems to notice.

That evening, Sofia bounces down the stairs with a book. She lights the lantern and settles on the bed, keeping an eye on the mirror. He isn't in his room yet. Nothing unusual. Some days they don't even see each other. Though those days are a rarity and they always apologize, whichever of the pair is at fault. She hopes this isn't one of these days. She could almost come out of her skin with excitement.

Some time passes and Sofia is dosing on Cedric's bed lightly. She has fallen asleep here often, more comfortable on his meager cot than in all the satin sheets and down fluff of her Princess chamber. She doesn't notice him enter the room.

Across the world, Cedric is exhausted. The days are long here. Yet as tired as he is, he finds he is constantly invigorated. He's never been more challenged. But, even better, he is excelling! The bumbling sorcerer that had disappointed King Roland so completely is long gone. If he still desired the power of a kingdom, if he wanted to wear the crown, he is relatively sure he could do that without the Amulet of Avalor or any other magical item. Power courses through him. The masters seem pleased, giving him more complicated projects every day. He has passed every test, accomplished every task.

And at the end of each day, he is lucky enough to see her face.

Cedric can't remember a time in his life he has been so satisfied.

Tonight, he sloughs the robe off his shoulders and looks to the mirror immediately as he enters. And there she is. Sleeping on his bed no less. He likes the look of her there. He can imagine walking across the stone floor and climbing in next to her. Snaking an arm around her and nuzzling his face into her warm neck.

It has taken a massive amount of self-control to keep their relationship "proper". She flirted hard in the beginning and his willpower nearly lost the battle. How could he deny this impossibly gorgeous and intensely clever girl?

Because he rather enjoys having his head attached to his neck.

But he doesn't see the harm in THINKING about her. It's not as if anything could be done about it. Safe on her side of the mirror, some of the danger of the situation is tempered.

In his mind, he brushes the hair away from her neck and shoulders so he can kiss her lightly, allowing his lips to part, he tastes her skin and she moans softly in her shallow sleep…

Movement snaps him back and he realizes she is sitting up, looking his direction. He smiles a sheepish smile and waves. Across the room/mirror/kingdom, Sofia grins at him and grabs her parchment from the table beside the bed.

She already has a message ready for him and holds it up, absolutely bouncing on the balls of her feet. She must have been waiting to tell him something important. He reads:

"You are invited to Amber's wedding in Tangu in 2 months."

She waves her hand over the paper and mumbles another thought.

"I will finally get to see you".

Cedric is taken aback. He begins to respond but she has beat him to it.

"It won't be a problem right? The council will understand".

Her face is… pleading? It's not the right word but it's the first word that comes to mind.

Her excitement makes him feel guilty at his own hesitation. He's very nearly terrified to see her. Him! Cedric the Sensational! One of the most powerful magicians in the world… but the thought of being in a room with her makes his knees weak. Being flippant is his most favored defense mechanism. Cedric waves one hand as he speaks as if dismissing the importance, the weight of the question.

"It's an official royal event so it's possible. I will inquire tomorrow."

Sofia doesn't seem to notice, or ignores, his visual dismissal. She holds up her own message in reply.

"Ok great! Let me know ok? I should go to sleep. It's really late."

She waves it off and sends a short "Good night, Cedric." She had dropped any sort of title before his name completely.

He responds in kind. "Good night, Sofia. Sleep well."

He watches her exit via the stairs and moves into his room to his bed. He crawls in with an insane battle raging inside. He hopes the council will not allow him to leave and yet curses the imaginary council for denying him. She will want an answer tomorrow. His sleep is fitful.

Yet nothing ever seems as frightful in the morning sun as it does in the darkness. By the time a cock crows from some distant farmhouse, Cedric's mood has decidedly shifted.

"Of COURSE I want to see her", he thinks. His plea to the council is earnest and they do not hesitate. This is a matter of state and they are simply pleased the Royal Sorcerer is viewed with enough respect to be invited. How he received word, they don't ask nor does he volunteer.

Preparations are made for his departure. He spends the next few weeks focusing on his studies and trying to not mentally count the days before he can see her.

In the evenings she "talks" excitedly about the event. He is up to date on all of the petty arrangements regarding which he cares very little. But each conversation makes its way to her anticipation in seeing him again. And those moments are worth wading through 100 others about flowers and gowns and appetizers.

A week before the event, Cedric enters to room to find Sofia in the mirror waiting for him. She sees him enter and smiles, lifting her parchment toward him.

"Our family leaves tomorrow for Tangu. When do you arrive?"

He strides across the room to his own parchment. "The evening before the ceremony."

She nods and then looks away, the smile fading a little.

When she doesn't move for some time, Cedric erases his message and says "What's wrong?" to his empty room. He walks closer, hoping to get her attention from her peripheral. She looks up and sees the message. Her mouth opens then closes and she trails off into a shrug. Cedric lifts the message higher and scowls a little, pointing one finger to the message and tapping sharply on the paper.

He sees her take in a breath and then her mouth moves. She stops but no message appears. She speaks again but still nothing.

Finally she looks away, speaks, and holds the parchment toward him. She squints her eyes closed like a child hiding in plain sight.

"A prince has asked permission to court me and he will be at the wedding. My father gave his blessing."

Slowly she opens one eye, then the other, and turns toward him. Cedric is stunned into silence. His mouth hangs open a little.

When he makes no reply, Sofia waves the message away and hastily shouts out, "I don't have to accept." Another wave, "But Dad says I have to at least give him a chance."

After another moment of silence Cedric whispers to his paper, "Yes of course you should, Princess Sofia." He waves it away. "It's been a long day here. I will see you in Tangu. Good night."

He snuffs the candle in his room and walks away from the mirror.

Sofia is full of sorrow. She already was as she sat and waited for her friend. But then he had called her "Princess". The title never felt so cold. Sofia walks across the room and puts her hands on the mirror, leaning into it. What she had expected she wasn't sure. But something more than "yes, do that then." Her sorrow turns to a hot anger, an emotion somewhat foreign to Sofia. 18 months of pining over Cedric and that was his response? Her heart is torn. The excitement she felt only moments ago, knowing she would see him soon, has turned bitter.

Sofia huffs and stomps up the stairs.

When she enters her room, she finds a trunk open on her window seat with a note from Baileywick.

"I took the liberty of packing some necessities but assumed you would choose your own wardrobe. Please ring the bell if you need any help and Violet or I will be right there. Baileywick"

Sofia begins laying garments into the trunk, carefully choosing her gowns for each day, imagining each step of the event and choosing based on comfort, formality, and…

"And who will see me," she thinks, admitting it to herself. She is still vibrating to see her sorcerer. The anger could not erase the butterflies in her stomach. Slowly she lets the fire of her emotions cool, but she would be fooling herself to say it still doesn't sting. The way she sees it, Cedric needs to make it up to her.

Still, the last thing she packs is a small vile of yellow liquid. As soon as she confirmed Cedric could attend, she started a potion with the help of headmistress Maryweather from Royal Prep. He had given her 2 amazing gifts of magic and she felt she was past due to reciprocate. The yellow liquid was simply a magic message in a bottle. Not the most complicated potion but she had been short on time. When poured out into a bowl, her voice would recite aloud "Congratulations, Cedric. I want you to know how amazing I have always thought you were. Now the whole world knows. But I will always love you the most. I can't wait for you to come home."

Too late to change the message now. Maybe it's too forward? Especially after today's exchange. But it's easy enough to pass off as innocuous, friendly affection.

Sofia changes into her nightdress and slips into her bed.

The royal coach makes the journey to Tangu and arrives without incident. Amber and Miranda virtually vanish. "Sooo much to do!" Amber had squealed. Sofia and James spend the first 2 days mostly together. It's refreshing actually. They had been close as children. And she loved his vibrant company. But they both had spent the last year sneaking away to secret lives: She to a lonely stone tower, James to Clio's warm embrace.

She is a little envious of his romantic secret compared to her own.

Three nights before the ceremony, a welcome feast is held for the royal family of Enchancia as well as some of the more honored guests.

Sofia enjoys a traditional meal from the Tangu kingdom. It is exotic and rich, spices tickling her senses. She declines the dessert, absolutely unable to eat another bite.

As the evening ends, Sofia bids her family a good night and begins to depart for her chambers. A voice stops her just outside of the door. "Princess Sofia?"

She turns and is face to face with Prince Hugo.

And he happens to be the same prince who asked for the opportunity to win her hand.

"Oh… uh… hello, Hugo." She gives him a sunny smile but it is artificial. Most likely he can't tell.

"I was hoping to ask if you would allow me a dance with you after the wedding. Maybe we can find some time to talk as well?"

Sofia stammers a "sure" vaguely in his direction. Hugo is handsome, and he shares her passion for flying derby. On the surface it seems a decent match. It would be untrue to say she doesn't find him attractive.

But that nervous feeling in her gut is not like it is with Cedric. She's honestly just… nervous. That he won't give up? That she can't get away? Fear wells inside her and it expands like a balloon into the future. What if he DOES give up and the next prince is cruel? What if she turns away suitor after suitor and in the end, she has no options?

What if Cedric rejects her after she builds her future around the dream of him?

The scales of youth fall from her eyes and her fears are much more serious.

But in no way does it encourage her to warm to Hugo. She politely retires for the evening. In two days, Cedric will arrive. She no longer knows what to expect or even hope for.

In a strange bed, she has anxious dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Sofia finds herself strolling through the exotic gardens of Tangu. The view is lush and vibrant, but she sees none of it. Cedric will arrive at any time now. She is simply trying to keep herself busy. She twists her hands in front of her and nearly trips over a stone bench, slightly jutted into the path. Ahead of her, Sofia sees her Mother also walking the gardens.

"Oh Sofia!" She smiles warmly at her daughter. "If I'd known you were taking a walk I would have asked you to join me."

"Hi, Mom, I was just enjoying the gardens."

Miranda looks her over. "Were you? You seem a little lost in thought to me."

"Maybe a little," she admits. Her Mother can always see through to her. She's not sure why she bothers.

"I was just thinking about Prince Hugo and…" she hesitates. How to finish? She decides she can be vague and still pour out her heart a little. It would be nice to talk to her Mother like she did when she was younger.

"What is it, Sofia? Do you like him?"

"Not really… He's sort of smug and difficult and over bearing. I mean, I did my best to be friends at Royal Prep so we could ride derby together but marry him? I just…"

"I don't _want_ to." She looks at her mother waiting for a reaction. Does she sound petulant? Spoiled? But she could think of no better way to say it.

"Then, Darling, you don't HAVE to." Her Mother keeps smiling and takes her daughter's hand as they walk. Your Father and I did not choose a suitor for you. You are a beautiful, smart, charming lady and there will be countless offers for your hand."

"What if… what if I already have someone in mind?"

"Well then that would make this a lot easier wouldn't it?" She laughs a little and then realizes how serious Sofia looks.

"Honey, what's wrong? There's something else isn't there?"

"Yes…"

Sofia drops her Mother's hand and flops down on the stone bench.

"What if I don't want to marry a Prince?"

"Oh…" Miranda sits down next to her daughter. "Is there someone special in your life?"

"Yes and no. Not officially. Not even… unofficially. But I want there to be."

"Sofia, if you want, you can tell me who it is. One of the lesser Dukes? A Baron? A-" she breathes in, "-a Village boy?"

"I'd rather not say. Beyond being a Prince, I don't think it will matter, right? I mean either it's ok if I choose a man to love… or it's not. Giving me any rules to follow basically says I'm not choosing."

"If you are really serious, Sofia, if you have an offer you are considering, we should probably talk to your Father. He will know better than I will what is acceptable."

"But that's it exactly, Mom. Dad chose you. And we were just cobblers in the village. I don't see why there should be a question!" Her voice has risen.

"Because your Father is the King," she says quietly.

They sit that way for a while before Sofia speaks. "Forget I said anything ok? I'll work it out on my own." She rises and walks briskly down the path.

"Sofia wait I-." Her daughter doesn't turn. Doesn't even slow as she walks away. A fear for her daughter begins to simmer in Miranda. Fear of what her adventurous and head-strong little girl will do when it comes to matters of the heart.

Cedric climbs down from the carriage and scans the palace. Gold capped spires stretch above and the sands reach past the market district and into the distance. In front of the palace door, a figure stands dressed in sapphire blue. Sofia. His footman bids him to enter the castle and his bags will be attended to, not that he brought much. This is a short stay and he a modest man. He owns exactly one ensemble of finery. He wore it on Sofia's birthday over a year ago, and he would wear it to the ceremony. Beyond that, it has not seen the light of day.

He sees the figure move toward him and he picks up his pace. His heart is racing. He wonders if she is as nervous as he.

As they come together they both stop, a few feet away. In front of the kingdom, in front of the castle doors, he is careful not to appear too familiar to the young Princess.

He bows to her, "Princess Sofia."

She giggles and bows back, "Royal Sorcerer Cedric." She rises and tilts her head. "Can I show you to your room? I found out where it was so I could do the honor."

He offers his arm and she slips hers through the crook. "The honor is mine, Your Highness."

They stroll through the halls oblivious to the kingdom around them. The palace is a buzz with activity. Servants race from tower to tower making preparations. But nothing in the world is as exciting for Cedric in this moment than feeling her hand on his arm and watching her face light up as she speaks.

A hallway with many doors reveals itself as they turn the corner and Sofia leads him to a room at the far end. She stands in front of it and motions, "Tah dah! This is you! And I'm just right over there!" She points back the way they came to another door. "Let me show you the room. Their furniture here is amazing!"

He opens the door and waits while she enters first. She walks to the center of the floor and spins around to look at him. Cedric slowly shuts the door behind him and leans against it. He never wants to let her out. If he could help it, he would keep her here with him forever.

When Sofia turns she sees the door as it just latches shut and the broad smile fades from her face. For a moment she isn't sure she can breathe, her heart heavy like a stone in her throat.

A beat and then they both move. Sofia steps toward the door and Cedric stalks toward her with purpose. They meet half way between them and collide like ships on the sea. His arms wrap around her and his face buries into her hair. Sofia clings to him as if he will vanish and presses her face to his chest. She doesn't know how long they stand that way but it feels so complete, like she has never been anywhere but in his embrace for her whole life.

Sofia feels his head shift slightly and then his mouth is at her ear, warm lips touching her earlobe as he whispers, "I didn't realize how much I've wanted this."

She whimpers and clutches his back harder, trying to make them closer. Closer than together, closer than touching.

When she feels him pull back, she does the same, looking up at him, searching his face. His arms still encircle her.

Sofia moves one hand from his back to his chest, resting her palm over his heart. One of Cedric's hands lifts from her body and brushes her face, coming to rest with his fingers in her hair. The fingers twist into her locks and she feels him pulling her neck toward him, his eyes half lidded and his lips part slightly.

A knock separates them like a strike of lightening.

"Sir Mage, I have your bags!"

"Erhm, uh..Yes, yes.. just a moment."

Sofia slips from the sitting room that sits at the entry of Cedric's quarters and hides in the separate bedroom behind the door, leaving it ajar so she can listen to the exchange. She hears him walk across the room and open the door. "You can just put them right here, I'll take care of my own things."

"But, Sir, at least let me put them in the bedroom for you.."

"No really, that's quite alright I can handle it."

"Please, Sir, it's my job. Allow me to do this or the mistress will think I shirked my duties."

Sofia hears him try to walk across the floor and sucks in her breath, searching the room. She could maybe fit under the bed... maybe.

Instead she decides to be more bold and rushes out of the bedroom with a huge grin.

"Mr. Cedric your room is way bigger than mine. I like your tapestry..." She stops short in theatrical surprise. "Oh, hello! I was just showing Mr. Cedric to his room. I love how each has different art work."

She gives an awkward little curtsy and addresses Cedric. "Well I guess you're settled then so I'm off. See you at dinner!"

She nearly skips from the room and dashes into her own. Once inside she slumps against the door and sighs deeply. Her hand reaches to her neck and touches where his hand had been.

"So close!" If it's possible to squeal in your own head, she does.

Sofia makes firm decision then and there. Cedric is hers and hers alone.

"Let's start with the wardrobe," she mumbles to herself, opening her trunk.

She shifts the skirts and toiletries aside and finds the first thing she packed.

She lifts it out and holds it up. A gown of ruby red. The neckline glides off the shoulders and the front dips low. The basque waist defines her hips before the flair of the skirt finishes the dramatic look. THIS is her gown for dinner this evening.

She holds it in front of herself and twirls in the mirror, giggling.

In his room, after the man had left his bags, Cedric groans and flops down on his bed. He hides his face in his hand. How can he get through this?

He could just accept it… He lowers his hands. Could he? Maybe Rolland _won't_ have his head on a plate.

He pushes it all away. Dinner. He is famished, having barely eaten during his journey to Tangu. He straightens his yellow bow tie in the mirror and leaves his room. Finding a castle servant, he asks where he would find the dining hall and proceeds there.

On entry, he is greeted by King Roland warmly. "Cedric! Excellent to see you! Come sit here and tell me all about the council."

Cedric follows feeling numb. He is being invited to sit by the King?! The King himself pulls out his chair and invites him to sit, then takes the seat next to him. Across the table, Cedric is faced with Princess Amber. She holds her head in that infuriatingly haughty way, but she gives him a nod and thin smile.

When Sofia walks in the room, Cedric stops mid-sentence. He had actually been holding his own pretty well, telling interesting anecdotes to the royal family. Now Sofia locks eyes with him and he rises, as is befitting a lady of standing. Roland also stands and greets her. "Sofia, you look beautiful! And look who's here! Cedric was just telling us of his grand adventure in parts unknown!" He claps the sorcerer on the back. He nearly falls forward, already unsteady on his feet.

Sofia glides to his side and smiles warmly, "It's great to see you Mr. Cedric!"

"Uh y-y-yes. And you as well, uh.. Princess Sofia.

"Sit down Sofia, join us!" Roland gestures to the chair next to Cedric and she takes it happily. She rests her chin in her hands looks at Cedric sweetly. "I want to hear all about what you've been doing… Oh and your workshop looks great by the way!"

He gulps and laughs a small laugh, looking away from her. His eyes land across the table on Amber, who raises a curious eyebrow at him. His eyes try to find something else to focus on just as the first course is served. Thankfully, he drops his eyes and concentrates on his food, stealing quick glances at his alluring Princess. Occasionally she seems to catch him looking and smiles.

Once he would swear she winks.

As dinner winds down to an end, the family speaks their fairwells and separate for the night. Sofia and Cedric, their rooms being down the same hall, walk together in silence. Cedric looks down at her as they walk. She looks up at him slyly and sees him turn away embarrassed. As they round the corner to their rooms, Sofia nearly runs into Prince Hugo, apparently on his way to find her.

"Princess, Sofia!" He bows and smiles at her. "I wonder if I might have a word." He gives a significant look at Cedric.

"Oh well yes. Sofi- Princess Sofia, good evening. I will see you at the wedding."

"Good night, Mr. Cedric."

Cedric begins down the hall and can't help but hear the beginning of their conversation.

"Princess Sofia, you look enchanting."

"Oh, um, thanks, Hugo."

"I was speaking with you Father earlier and I know I have only just asked for permission to court you but we were discussing the possible trade potential between our Kingdoms. …"

Cedric enters his room and shuts the door. "That sniveling little twit."

He paces the floor and allows his fury to work into a lather of suspicion and envy. All the old bitterness floods back. Of course Roland would be chummy. He LOVES to show off pet magician. But for his little girl only the wealthiest most handsome _Prince_ will do.

From the hall, he hears Sofia laugh. And it doesn't sound forced. It sounds pleasant. Heartbreakingly sweet. And suddenly he sees the future she should have. She marries a Prince, has a family, grand balls, beautiful friends... He sees her in his mind holding an infant child with Hugo's dark hair and he is sickened by the beauty of it.

A vase mocks him and he throws the offending pottery across the room.

His shoulders slump and he allows the rage to pass. A quick wand flick and the vase is back on the desk, fully reconstructed from the shattered bits.

He hears the door shut across the hall and he knows Sofia is alone. He's just not sure if he should do anything about that.

Actually what he's pretty sure of is that he should NOT. But he wants to. Gods grant him the strength to stay away.

In the end, he retires to his bed and lays quite awake envisioning Sofia in that red dress.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this one is a little shorter. On the bright side, I figured out my n00b mistake that my asterisks to separate when scenes shifted between Sofia and Cedric's points of view were not showing up. Hence the "XXX" you will see before those shifts. Here we will start a bit more dramatic portion of the romantic arc. Thanks to everyone who has been following so far. I hope you continue to enjoy! **

As afternoon gives away to evening, Amber is a vision in gold, her hair draped with jewels. A crown sits her head more intricate than Sofia has ever seen. Crusted in ruby, it is a delicate filigree, hand crafted for this occasion. After the wedding, Amber says, the crown will be stored in the palace vaults for such a time as she and Zandar have either a daughter, or daughter in law.

Amber and Zandar stand, hands held together between them. The Royal Vizier presides over the event, as is traditional for all royal nuptials in Tangu.

Sofia stands to the side of Amber. As the Vizier speaks, she scans the crowd, searching for Cedric. But the event is massive, nearly 1000 guests in attendance. To find him would be nearly impossible.

"May your bond last 100,000 suns. Tangu welcomes Prince Zandar and his future Queen. Your embrace seals your word and binds you for eternity."

Zandar steps forward and holds Amber tightly. Before stepping back, he kisses the top of her head; scandalous indeed! But no one seems to mind. The kingdom rejoices and Zandar and Amber bow toward their guests, hands held in unison.

James, standing opposite the couple from Sofia, says "Brilliant" a bit louder than he probably intended. The couple smirks and darts him a look, but there is only love in their eyes.

XXX

Entering the grand ballroom that will house the guest reception portion of the event, Sofia is stunned by the transformation. Amber told her that "Oasis" was the theme, ("Always have a theme, Sofia. Then make it bigger!") but this is beyond what she thought possible. An enchanted waterfall flows from nothing to a pool that never seems to fill in the middle of the far wall, the sight greeting you as you enter. The huge room is full of exotic flora and fauna, putting even the palace gardens to deep shame. The room is open to the sky above, a billion stars shining down on the low lit oasis. A thousand tiny points of light adorn the foliage. A servant bows to Sofia, holding up a tray, offering her a glass of rich wine. She takes it and carries it with her as she advances further into the space.

The bride and groom enter and, as is Enchancian tradition, cut the massive cake. Amber had insisted on a multi-layer monster of a dessert (as is AMBER tradition). It has been frosted in what appears to be pure gold. Real gems, decorating the surface. On top, a cascade of diamond embellished greenery falls down the sides nearly reaching the floor.

King Roland stands to say a few words. Sofia would swear he has been crying. Zandar's father speaks next. When he is finished, he calls for the music to play and begs that everyone welcome the united families with drink, food, and song. The guests are happy to oblige.

By this point, Sofia is on glass of wine number two and is feeling warm and giddy. She is slow to react when Prince Hugo asks her for a dance.

"Hmm?.. Oh, uhm sure, I mean yes, Prince Hugo, thank you for asking." Her manners return to her at the end.

He leads her by the arm to the dance floor and leads her into a waltz. He dances very well. As is to be expected from a Prince of his pedigree. Sofia closes her eyes as they spin and loses herself in the song for a short time. When the music stops, Hugo releases her slowly and bows to her. "Thank you, Princess Sofia. You're as graceful as you are kind and beautiful. Perhaps I could beg another waltz this evening?"

She smiles at him. This is a Hugo she's not used to seeing. He always knew how to play polite but he seems sincere. Maybe it's the wine. She curtsies back. "Yes of course, I will be here all evening. Come find me later. I should spend some time with my family."

XXX

Cedric enters the hall just as Roland begins to speak. "Just in time," he thinks. "It wouldn't do to miss my own King's speech."

He is approached after Zandar's father finishes his own sentiment by a dark-haired woman dressed all in white. She hesitantly walks into his line of sight and speaks. "Excuse me but are you Cedric of Enchancia?"

He looks at her a moment and nods, not used to being approached so... reverently? By a beautiful woman no less.

"She smiles, I'm Lorelai, Royal Sorceress to the crown of Khaldune."

Cedric is a little taken back and bows quickly, lest he seem rude. "Madame Sorceress, it's an honor."

"Oh no no no. No "Madame", Lorelai will do, and the honor is absolutely mine. I was wondering, would you be able to share with me anything about your time with the council?"

His old friend, pride, joins the party and nothing could stop him now. He puffs his chest and drawls in his familiar smarmy tone, "Of course, Mylady - Lorelai. It would be my pleasure." He leads her to an empty table and motions for her to sit.

As he begins to take his seat however, his eyes stray and he finds her. Sofia. She is gliding across the dance floor in the arms of that insufferable prat, Hugo. Her eyes are closed and she smiles in sheer delight as he leads her in a perfect dance. Cedric is wounded by the sting and swallows thickly before returning to Lorelai as she eagerly awaits him.

XXX

After she leaves Hugo, Sofia approaches her sister, seated elegantly at the head table. When Amber sees her she stands and opens her arms for an embrace. "Wasn't it just beautiful, Sofia?"

"Everything is perfect, Amber." Her grin is a little silly. A tray passes and she accepts glass number 3.

Amber nudges her. "I saw you, you know." She gives her a sly smile.

For a moment, Sofia sobers up with panic. "What does she mean," she wonders. "With Cedric, when he arrived?"

Amber plows ahead. "Dancing I mean, with Huuuugo. It looked like you were having a VERY nice time." She winks.

Sofia relaxes and waves it off. "Oh that. Yes, well he is a very nice dancer-"

"And handsome", Amber interrupts.

"And handsome, yes. But he's not the man for me."

"Oh, Sofia, how can you be sure? Don't let the boy he was define the man he will be." It sounds very wise for Amber. She thinks she read it in a book.

"No it's just there's someone else I-" Sofia snaps her mouth shut and her eyes are wide.

Amber gasps dramatically. "Sofia! Do you have a secret lover?!" She smiles and moves closer, like they are sharing the most delicious gossip. "Who is it? Desmond? Khalid?" She gasps again and dramatically hides her mouth with her steepled hands, "not Hugo's brother Axel?"

Sofia shakes her head. "No, Amber it's… Look forget it ok. Today is about you not me and I don't think you'd like who I say."

Amber puts her perfectly manicured hand on Sofia's shoulder and locks her gaze onto her sister. "Sofia, If you love him, I'm sure he's wonderful."

"Keep that in mind when I tell you he's not a prince." She regrets saying it immediately.

Amber grabs her arm and leads her away from potentially perked up ears and prying eyes. She nearly yells, as much as anyone can, in a hushed tone. "What do you mean not a prince?!" Her voice reaches a pitch only Sofia's animal friends could hear.

"I really don't want to talk about this ok? I love you Amber but this is my problem to deal with and nothing you say will make me love him less." She is surprised at herself that she said that out loud. Not "I have a crush" or "there's this man I like". She loves him. And she said it.

Amber shakes her head sadly. She starts to speak and then stops and looks around the room. "Look, we'll talk later ok? Just us sisters. But I really should mingle for awhile."

Sofia nods, "Of course, it's your wedding day!" She tries to give her a good ol' Sofia the First smile like everything is grand in the world. Amber turns and crosses the floor to Zandar. She cozies next to him and kisses his cheek, turning to face the couple with which he was speaking and joins the conversation.

Sofia takes another sip (drink) of wine and scans the room. Speaking of her favorite sorcerer…

And there he is, seated at a cozy table.

With a woman.

And a not unattractive woman at that. A truly beautiful woman. Raven black hair, set against the stark white of her gown, she is stunning. The wine fueling her, Sofia decides to introduce herself to his new "friend". A final swallow empties the glass and another is in her hand like magic. She tries to hold her head high and glide across the floor like a lady, but she fears it is not as elegant as she imagined.

XXX

"…And that's when Malchior, you know from Corinthia, added HIS potion!"

Lorelai laughs heartily. "Oh no and you know what that does…"

Cedric is laughing with her, "yes.. kaboom! I was just glad it wasn't me that time!"

From the corner of his eye, Cedric sees Sofia approach. She is moving slowly; slightly ataxic.

When she reaches the table he stands to greet her and bows. "Princess Sofia." He smiles at her. "Can I introduce you to Sorceress Lorelai of Khaldune?"

Sofia stares at him a moment too long. He sees the flush in her cheek. Finally she glances over and smiles a tight smile. "Pleased to meet you."

Lorelai doesn't seem to notice, but then Lorelai doesn't know Sofia like he does.

Sofia turns back to him and through virtually gritted teeth, "Can I steal you away a moment?"

He looks at Lorelai then back to Sofia. "Yes of course. Lorelai if you'll excuse me?"

She waves it away and gives him a charming smile. "Of course! I can't expect to keep you _all_ night I suppose." Was there something significant in her tone?

He bows and offers Sofia his arm. She takes it but only touches him gingerly, barely her fingertips resting on his sleeve.


	8. Chapter 8

Sofia leads Cedric from the reception out onto the veranda, away from the crowd of people. Once out of the room, Cedric drops his arm away from her. Though she had been keeping a distance from him, she is immediately incensed that he would treat her coldly. Isn't he the one that was sitting with another woman? After their greeting yesterday, she had expected a much warmer reception than this.

She leans over the stone railing and stares out across the desert. "Having a good time, _Mr._ Cedric?" The mocking use of his title is beyond obvious.

He walks to stand beside her, his arms clasped behind his back. His tone is rough. "Yes. Lovely. And you, _Princess_? The wine seems to agree with you."

She looks over at him, her head swimming a little. She starts another snide remark but stops. This isn't her. She isn't interested in playing games. "Why are you acting this way? I thought-" She doesn't quite know how to finish.

"I thought you would be happy to see me," she finally continues, not sure if she is referring to tonight or this entire weekend in general.

He's quiet for some time before finally answering. With his head down, he growls a low, "What do you want from me?"

Sofia furrows her brows and studies him, "What do I-?... I want _everything_ from you."

"I love you, Cedric."

She had envisioned that moment. Fantasized for months. And now there it is, spat out into the warm night unceremoniously.

He doesn't say he loves her. Instead, "To what end, Sofia?"

She's stunned by his reaction. She could be angry, she could weep with hurt, but she's just too surprised.

"I don't understand what you're asking." She says simply. She wants to move closer to him but she is frozen in place, unsure where this will go.

"I really shouldn't be alone with another man's wife." He looks out into the desert intensely. Angry? Hurt? She can't tell exactly.

"Now you're not making any sense." She pauses. "Is this about Hugo? I told you I'm not betrothed it was just an _offer_. I'm allowed to refuse. I mean I WILL refuse." She tries to sound positive, confident. Instead she feels muddy and unfocused.

"And then what? You refuse this one and another will follow. You may not be Hugo's wife, but you will certainly not be mine. Eventually, your Father will MAKE you choose. Best not turn away every handsome prince or you never know what you'll be left with." His voice rises into sing-song mockery and his smile is dark.

Sofia, for her part is momentarily terrified. These are her own fears, thought so recently. But to hear them out loud, for someone else to say them, that gives power to the words. "But - but I don't want to marry a prince! I want you!"

He looks at her and the anger fades from his face. Now he just gazes at her sadly. Cedric approaches and puts his hands on her shoulders. Sofia's breath catches. He leans into her and kisses her forehead. Her eyes close and she whimpers.

He pulls back, lips still almost brushing her skin and whispers, "If I could, Sofia, I would be yours."

He releases her and walks away. Before he reaches the door he stops and, without turning around, "but we both know I can't." Sofia is left standing alone, arms slack at her sides.

"But I-"

He's already back through the door.

Sofia moves back inside and sees Cedric. Lorelai has grabbed his arm and is leading him away. He isn't smiling, but he follows.

Then Hugo is suddenly in front of her, annoyingly dashing and very much in her way. "Princess Sofia I was hoping to get that waltz we discussed." He bows low then offers his hand.

She tries to look around him but has lost sight of the sorcerer. "I, um, Hugo, I'm not sure I'm up to another dance. I think I may have had one too many glasses of wine. If you'll excuse me…" She needs to get out of the room. Between the alcohol and her broken heart, she's not sure she can play the part of princess a great deal longer.

She tries to move around him but he steps to his right and blocks her.

"I'm sure one dance won't be too difficult for such a naturally agile lady like you."

Is he mocking her? Flirting? She can't tell. But neither is welcome. "No really, I apologize but I think I need to sit down."

"Well then let me escort you." He bows and offers his arm.

"I-ok. I suppose. I just want to go back to my room for a rest please." He's tenacious and she doesn't have the strength to argue with him.

"That sounds like an excellent plan." He sounds patronizing. She takes his arm anyway and tries to walk straight through the halls, though she occasionally bumps her hip into his. She mumbles "sorry" when it happens. Hugo gives her a smile and pats her hand.

At her door, she opens it and turns to him, swaying slightly. "Thank you for walking me. Maybe I will see you back at the reception. I just need a moment.

She walks in the door and tries to close it behind her but Hugo's hand shoots out and catches it. "I'm not sure you should be alone. Maybe I should stay with you. Let's sit by window for a while. Or on the divan. Or the bed... whichever is most comfortable." His smile is slick and curled. Suddenly he's in the room.

"Hugo, this… you need to leave." She feels her heart beat a little faster. Hugo begins to shut the door behind him when something catches it, preventing it from latching. The door springs back open to the hallway.

Sofia looks up and Hugo turns. Cedric is standing in the hall, arms crossed, just outside the door, with one foot protruded across the threshold. "Good evening Princess Sofia. Are you feeling out of sorts then?"

"Cedric is it? Well Cedric I will see to my lady's needs."

"I'm not your lady."

It's quiet and Hugo doesn't hear. "I'm sorry, Princess, what was that?"

She lifts her head and tries to sound sure and strong, like royalty. "I'm not your lady." She had wanted to sound proper. The slight slur might have made her sound properly drunk.

She clears her throat. "I appreciate the escort but I think it's highly improper for you to be in my chambers when you have only just asked for my favor."

"Princess Sofia, I-" He seems to think better and looks between her and Cedric. He bows. "Of course, my apologies. I only worry for your health. Perhaps I will see you at the party then."

As Hugo turns to leave, Cedric bows to her as well. He offers her a curt, "Perhaps you should lie down. Good night, Your Majesty." He is back in his room and the door shuts loudly before Sofia registers he is gone.

When she is sure Prince Hugo is quite out of sight, she goes to her trunk, retrieves something, and staggers back into the hall approaching Cedric's door.

She knocks and waits. When it opens, he sighs down at her. "Sofia, you're drunk and I am _tired_. Please go back to your room."

She puts her hand against the door and leans heavily against it, pushing him back and the door open. "I just wanted to give you something then I'll go, ok."

He breaths out once before throwing the door open. "Fine, fine, you stubborn girl. Come on in!"

She smiles and enters the room, walking to the center and spinning around, trying in vain to capture the moment of the day before. This time, Cedric is still standing with the door open, arms folded at his chest. She sighs. "Can you retrieve a basin from the wash room?"

He glares a little. "… Sure." He leaves the room and returns a moment later, holding out the bowl to her a little dramatically.

She takes it and walks to a table by the door. Placing the basin, she also moves to close the door.

"Sofia-"

"I just want it to be quiet ok. You need to be able to hear."

She moves back to the bowl and pulls out the yellow vile. "I made this for you, as a thank you. And because I'm so proud of you. It wasn't really hard magic. Not like what you do but… anyway this is for you." She splashes a bit of the liquid in the bowl and sets the vial down on the table. Her golden voice fills the room. A clear sober version of her voice.

"Congratulations, Cedric. I want you to know how amazing I have always thought you were. Now the whole world knows. But I will always love you the most. I can't wait for you to come home."

She has her back turned to him, her hands on the table before her and her hair falling over the basin, hiding her face.

He doesn't speak and she takes his quiet as rejection.

A moment more, giving him every opportunity to accept her, and she relents. Her eyes begin to tear and she wants to be out of his room more than anything. Never turning to face him, she moves along the wall to the door, her hand on the knob ready to turn when she feels his arms slip around her.

Wrapped around her shoulders, he lays his forehead against her hair. "Have I ever told you, Sofia, that you will be the death of me?"

Her hands reach up, fingers wrapping around his tense forearms.

They stand that way for a long time when Cedric finally backs away and says. "I should go back. Hugo might suspect-" He clears his throat. "Hugo might wonder if I don't come back, knowing you are so close to my room. Get some sleep, Sofia."

Her eyes snap open and she turns to face him. She shakes her head. "No. No way. I'm not letting you go back alone with that woman there."

"Woman? The sorceress? Sofia please." He rolls his eyes. But the look on her face is pleading, tears still sitting at the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall. His defenses, years of coldness, sarcasm, and flippant gestures, begin to crash around him. He loses his own battle and surrenders to it finally, fear and doubt giving away to relief and desire.

"Have I not been clear enough?"

Sofia gasps as he moves fast into her, pushing her back against the door. His lips find hers and her knees buckle a little. She parts her lips, allowing him in. He needs no further invitation. Their first kiss is messy and desperate and deliciously wrong. They both pull back, breathing hot into each other's mouths, lips barely touching. He takes one last nip of her mouth with his before placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her a few inches away.

"I love you, Sofia. There was never a question of that."


	9. Chapter 9

Sofia wakes groggy to the morning and pulls the blankets over her head. Her body comes slowly from sleep and she feels the pounding of her head immediately. The sun is just rising, rays of golden light crawling into the room. She thinks it is already far too bright in here.

Then she remembers the night before and is fully awake. She sits up too fast and sways a little, flopping back down and burying into her pillow. She decides she will just lay here a moment and think about her night, trying to fit the pieces together. The beginning is clear enough. The wedding, dancing with Hugo, Amber...

She groans. "Ugh. I told Amber about Cedric... sort of." She thinks this and believes it was a mistake. At least she hadn't said who it is…

Then Cedric and the fight on the veranda. The sting of his rejection there. Hugo's advances.

The kiss.

Sofia giggles to herself. Oh that kiss. She thought she might burn up from the heat of it.

They had returned to the party after that, she remembers. Why?

"_I don't think I should be alone with you, Sofia. Not tonight."_

She had been sad at that… but simultaneously felt the heat rise between them, knowing it was not from lack of want that he said it.

But then he had also said they should return to make an appearance in case anyone noticed they both left early. They were just going to go back for a little while. She knew he was right.

Then Hugo had asked her to dance. She didn't really feel she could say no in front of all the guests (especially her parents, looking on with satisfied smiles). So they danced. But she most assuredly did not enjoy it this time. The "new Hugo" she thought she had seen was just the old Hugo with a more sophisticated façade. Cedric disappeared for a while. She had chatted with Hildegarde and danced with her Father.

Cedric had danced with that _sorceress_. She had forgotten that for a moment.

Then what had happened? The evening gets fuzzy. She thinks she had more wine.

Sofia sits up slowly and swings her feet out of the bed, keeping her eyes closed from the intrusive sun. She stumbles into her wash room and looks in the mirror. She looks terrible. Mascara smudges black around her eyes. Her hair is a knot of bobby pins and tangles. She takes a wet cloth and begins to clean her face. Flashes of the night before continue to fill in to the puzzle of her memory. Though there are some holes she fears she will never fill.

At the end of the night (her night at least, the rest of the party probably having lasted to nearly dawn) James had walked her to her room. She doesn't remember the walk. Had they talked at all? She remembers he took off her shoes and put her on the bed. He had untied her corset just enough to get her started and then had walked out, leaving her to finish alone. She thinks she had slurred a thank you at him. She doesn't really remember taking the dress off, but she does see it in a pile on the floor, evidence that she must have managed it.

Sofia takes a drink of water and feels her stomach turn slightly. She needs food, she thinks, her stomach feeling hollow. But simple food. Bread maybe.

Before any of that however, she wants to see Cedric. She hopes the missing pieces of her night are not something over which to be concerned. She hadn't seen him drink all evening so he should remember if she did anything improper.

"If he took his eyes off the sorceress long enough to notice."

She thinks it but feels guilty immediately. She had been dancing with Hugo at the same time after all. Cedric hasn't earned her ire. At least, not that she can recall.

She dresses and combs out her hair, leaving it down and loose. She doesn't even adorn herself with a tiara.

In the hall she peers as far as she can see before proceeding to his room. She knocks softly. If he's still sleeping she hates to wake him, but this is their last day in Tangu. Tomorrow she will return to Enchancia and Cedric will leave her once again for his magical studies.

She hears a shuffling and then he opens the door. He looks a little bleary and she knows she must have woken him. His robe is thrown hastily around him but there is no bow tie, no vest. Only the hollow of his neck and the skin progressing down from there. He is probably undressed beneath.

Sofia blushes, "Good morning," she manages with enthusiasm, fighting the dull thud of her head. "I'm sorry if I woke you but I thought maybe we could have breakfast in the gardens." She smiles, thinking she sounds silly. He doesn't look ready to be out of bed less likely running around the gardens with her.

"I'm surprised you're awake. Is it even morning?" Sofia notices his room is nearly pitch, his curtains drawn, blocking out the light.

"The sun's up. Honestly I've felt better but I couldn't sleep anymore." She pauses. "Besides, we leave tomorrow. I was hoping we could spend the day together..."

Kiss or no kiss she is still scared to death. Seeing him dance with another woman, laughing with her. A sultry, striking _mature_ woman with magical inclinations, while she a mere slip of a girl with a throne she didn't earn, playing at magic.

She never thought of herself as jealous but there are so many unknowns. She needs a little more. More assurance. Preferably while she is sober enough to remember it. She doesn't trust her own memory of the moment they shared last night.

Then he smiles and already her heart swells. "I can think of no better way to spend the day than with you, Sofia. But perhaps I can dress first, hmm?"

Sofia blushes a little more and nods. She is surprised when he opens the door wider. "Would you like to come in?" Her heart races, trying to read him.

He smiles a sly smile, "Why, Princess you seem nervous." He drags out the last word with a sneer. "I just thought you might want to sit and wait while I dress in the other room is all."

He's teasing her. She advances into the room and sits primly in a chair with a high back by the window, nudging the velvet drape a few inches to allow a soft light into the room. "Yes, thank you, I think I will." She holds her head high but smirks at him all the same. Cedric closes the door to the hall and enters the bedroom. Sofia sees him drop the robe off his shoulders and start to shrug it off his defined back as he kicks the door closed with his foot. She thinks she could faint.

XXX

In the bedroom, Cedric dresses quickly to not leave her waiting too long. His nerves are far more jittery than he would have her believe. Did he come across as powerful and confident? He feels like a boy pulling a young girl's braid.

When he enters the room, now fully in his magician's garb, she is still in the chair but has relaxed from her straight-backed show of regality. He smiles. _This_ is his Sofia.

He approaches her, his auburn princess bathed in soft morning sunlight, and offers his hand for her to rise, "Shall we?"

She accepts it and stands, a faint giggle, then turns to leave.

Simply touching her delicate hand, the moment takes him, destroying any last shred of willpower he may have had. Which, if it had even still existed, was the tiniest ghost of a shred. It's too perfect, this amazing girl alone in his room.

And he wants her.

He holds her hand and pulls back, stopping her from walking away. She turns to look at him, the question in her eyes unspoken as his gaze rakes across her face and down her form. She opens her mouth to speak just as he pulls her back to him, leaning down for a kiss, silencing her, as his free hand finds her waist. She gives no resistance, gripping the forearm that holds her waist and she tilts her head to him and tips onto her toes.

"I just wanted to give you a proper "good morning", he breathes, breaking their mouths apart.

Sofia raises her gaze from his lips to his eyes. Her usually soft blue pools become intense and narrow, the corner of her mouth curling to a seductive sneer. "If you keep this up, we're not going to make it out of this room," she threatens.

It's all he needs to dip back down hungrily and take her mouth. His hand drops hers and instead finds the back of her neck, holding her face to his. His other hand pushes up from her waist to the bust of her gown, fingertips finding and digging gently into the soft flesh that sits just above the corset, palm pressing against the roundness of her there. She moans into him and reaches her hands into his hair.

He leads her, pulling her toward him, back to the chair by the window. He sits and pulls her down to him as gently as his urgency will allow. Never breaking apart, she is astride him, legs on either side of his thighs, knees pressed hard against the fabric of the chair's back. Pulling his hair, she is forcing his head to angle up to meet her desperate kiss. He slides his hands across her waist and up her back, gripping her shoulders and pulling her down into him, forcing her hard onto his lap. For a few unbelievable moments, he feels her grind down against him and her breathing catches hard in her throat, his groan vibrating her to her toes.

After an excruciatingly too short time, she lifts herself back up on her knees, just barely separating from him. Her hands on the sides of his head she pulls back to look at him, licking her lips and searching his amber eyes. "We should stop, shouldn't we?" She's asking but he feels her begging him to say no.

His eyes close and his head falls forward, his forehead landing at her clavicle. He hisses a "yes" but makes no move to push her off.

"I don't want to. I don't want to stop. But- my family…they'll wonder... I..."

He looks up at her and brushes a lock of hair from her face, runs his thumb along her flushed cheek. "It's ok, Sofia." He kisses her softly once. "I'm not letting you out of my sight today though. Let's go have that breakfast."

XXX

In the gardens, Sofia and Cedric are seated by some of the wait staff and are attended to with a beautiful spread of exotic fruits, bread and cheeses. Sofia picks at the fruit and bread, the cheese seeming too rich for her delicate condition. Cedric watches her eat and is entranced by her every dainty movement. The reality of their situation, another 6 months apart, is finally coming home to live in his mind. Thank the Gods she finished that mirror. He's not sure he could last a day without her face.

The other nagging fear, her family's eventual disapproval and his own subsequent demise, he is ignoring with the mental equivalent of putting his fingers in his ears and making too much noise to listen.

The pair walk the massive gardens together and, for the most part, are able to carry on as if they are the sorcerer/apprentice, princess/mentor, friend/overtly-curious-girl-that-makes-him-a-little-crazy, that they always have been. Except once, behind a tall, ornate fountain, she reaches over and squeezes his hand. Under a low hanging, flowering tree, he nips at her neck playfully.

When they pass Miranda and Roland, they greet each other and make small talk about the foliage before agreeing to meet later for lunch in the dining room. Amber and Zandar wanted the family to enjoy one last meal together before the couple leaves for their honeymoon that night. Cedric is momentarily surprised that he has been invited to the family lunch.

He's never been a hopeful man. It's a side effect of Sofia's optimism perhaps.

"Maybe," he thinks, "… just maybe…"

XXX

The mid-day meal at Tangu palace proves to be as lavish as the event the night before. Entertainment in the form of sensual ladies dancing in silks, embellishes the gilded room. The family is invited to sit atop cushy pillows on the floor that surround a low table. Cedric is intensely uncomfortable. Except this time it's not Sofia or her family or fear of ending up with his head on the block. He's just superbly _not_ comfortable, sitting on a pillow in his billowing robe, trying to look casual. As if this arrangement, lounging on the floor amongst bedding with the royal family in which he is employed is completely normal...

He eats very little. All of his concentration on a mix of looking the part, sounding the part, and most importantly, keeping a nice distance from the pretty little target of his affections. He finds himself in an intense conversation with Prince James of all people, who has suddenly found a curiosity with all things magic.

"And that fountain last night, how did they do that? That was amazing!"

Cedric offers his usual flippant wave. "Not so difficult really. It's the transference of matter from form to form. The water hitting the pool evaporates into the air and rejoins the flow at the top. Magic can't truly create or destroy anything you know. You just.. move it around." Somehow the boy's honest interest makes him more comfortable. Makes him LIKE the boy a bit.

A tiny, _tiny_ bit.

When Zandar and Amber enter the room, everyone turns to look at them. Sofia seems to think this is the perfect opportunity to remind Cedric of his impending doom because when she brushes the top of his thigh with her fingers "accidently" she gives him a cheshire grin. "Oops! Sorry, Mr. Cedric."

Watching the new couple enter the room, Sofia and Cedric have their backs mostly facing her family. He whispers conspiratorially, eyes never leaving the newlyweds, lips barely moving. "Not as sorry as you'll be when I get you alone... you little tart." His sing-song teasing tone up to the pause. His lowest baritone growl after.

In the corner of his eye he sees her play with her hair and divert her eyes. It's a sweet little victory. He's learning how to push her buttons; to bring on that blush and speed her heart. Oh what fun.

"I'm so sorry we're late, Everyone. Zandar and I were packing and we just... we just lost track of the time." She looks to Zandar and smiles. He winks back at her, helping her down onto a pillow.

Cedric sees Roland blanch a little.

Sofia is unusually quiet the rest of her meal. Everyone seems absorbed in their own conversations and most likely does not notice. Cedric does. Having grown accustomed to her incessant chattering over many years... he finds he misses it like he misses air.

The family sits at the end of the meal sipping strong coffee together. James is the first to rise. "Well I'm going to take a flying carpet with...some of the guys and check out the hanging gardens before we go. See you guys tonight."

Roland nods to his son. "Have a good time, James. Sofia what are your plans today."

She looks up and smiles. "I thought maybe I would take Mr. Cedric on a little tour of Tangu, since he's never been here before. And I've hardly heard anything about the council yet!"

Cedric could swear she nearly bats her lashes in innocence.

"That sounds very nice, Sofia," Miranda offers warmly.

"Yes it does but Cedric you must promise to join us for dinner. I would also like to hear more about how my Royal Sorcerer is spending his time." Roland smiles and it feels genuine.

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty. Thank you." Another invitation to dine with the family. He dares a quick glance at Sofia and her smile is radiant.

Sofia stands at that and looks down at him. "Actually I think we should probably get started. I really wanted to take you to the market district and it's HUGE!" She begins toward the door and places a delicate finger to her chin. "Or maybe we should go on a carpet ride. I bet you've never done that before but it's _magic_ so it seems like something you of all people should do it, at least once. But then there's Tangu peak..."

He's already following her out the door, turning to bow at the King and his Queen. "If you will excuse us it seems my tour guide is leaving." They smile and wave him away.

XXX

In the hall, Sofia grabs Cedric by his yellow bow tie and drags him around a corner, into an alcove that seems to exist purely for her convenience in this moment. She backs herself against the wall and pulls him on top of her. He's surprised and catches his weight with his palms against the wall on either side of her, lest he topple them both to the floor. Her mouth presses his firmly before her lips part, encouraging his to do the same.

Cedric pulls back relatively quickly, his eyes wide. "This seems like a very bad choice," he whines quietly.

She giggles and straightens up. "You're right. Let's go somewhere else then."

His eyes narrow to a normal size and he glances around before leaning close again and whispering, "You are far more wicked than anyone thinks."

She feigns shock. "Me?" It must be your influence, Sorcerer." She leans up and gives him one last kiss. Sweeter this time, having had her fun for the moment. "Let's go to the market. I want to buy a gift for Ruby's birthday while I'm here." She bounds a couple of paces and pauses to look back. "Coming?"

He looks at her, mouth hanging open for a moment and she knows teasing him will be a LOT of fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Cedric and Sofia walk the market of Tangu, both equally awed. Sofia gapes at the street performers, exotic garments, and lavish gilded gifts. Cedric stumbles upon stall after stall of mystic artifacts and magical accoutrements. The lovers also delight in each other. They clasp hands as they walk, feeling bold with anonymity. Sofia never put on her tiara. Cedric chose to go without his sorcerer's robe.

Today they are only Cedric and Sofia, all either of them wants to be.

"I think you should get that one." Sofia is pointing at one of a selection of cauldrons, made of precious metals and supposedly ideal for potion craft. The one Sofia has arbitrarily chosen is engraved with flying birds around the rim.

Cedric addresses the stall vendor. "Couldn't the engraving affect the potion process? I mean if any shards of metal could reach the mixture…"

The vendor is a gruff looking bearded man with a large mid-section. Cedric has asked him no less than12 questions so far. "Look, I just sell 'em ok? I'm sure it's fine or they wouldn't make it that way. You gonna buy somethin'?"

Cedric leads Sofia away. "I don't trust a man selling magical wears that knows no magic," he whispers.

She whispers back, "Neither would I, I just thoughts the birds were pretty." She smiles a silly smile and takes his hand again. "Are you ready to go somewhere else? I have the necklace for Ruby, and the silk scarves for Miss Violet. Unless, do you want to get something for your parents? For Wasailia or something? It's not terribly far away really."

He waves away the thought. "No, no that's not necessary."

"Well… maybe I should get them something." A very "Sofia" determination lights her face.

"Whatever for?"

She has stopped walking in the crowded bazaar. "I just thought maybe since they're your parents and … I mean since you… since we…" She blushes and shrugs. "I just thought it would be nice." She smiles shyly.

Cedric smiles at her but with a little sadness. "Sofia, that's a nice thought. But…"

He has no idea how to finish what he is thinking. Something along the lines of "we can't tell anyone I've nearly had your maidenhood (and am not strong enough to swear I won't try again) because if we are discovered I will most likely have my extremities chopped off as entertainment during your wedding ceremony to Prince Hugo."

But he can't find a way to say that nicely.

Instead, he throws up his hands, pretending to give in to her whims. "Fine, fine, whatever you say, my Princess."

She squeezes his hand and leads him onward, into the mass of people. Another hour in the market, Sofia having selected a beautiful carpet (not of the flying variety) for Goodwin and his wife, and they are ready to move on. Cedric shrinks the carpet so it is more easily carried and slides it into a bag that holds impossibly more than it should. "Do you think you can enchant it back to larger size when you get back to Enchancia?"

"Surely with your entire spell collection I can find a way for something that basic. Otherwise, I don't know if I deserve to be on your arm." She says it in jest but he looks away a little at that.

"Sofia, I think it's the other way around. I'll never measure up for the Princess of my kingdom." He looks a little sad and Sofia stops walking. She reaches a hand and touches his face sweetly.

"Do you know I spent the last 2 years doubting myself about you? It took a lot of courage you know, being so much younger and… inexperienced." She blushes at that.

Cue Cedric's melting resolve. He slips his arm around her waist and leads her into the swell of the crowd. "You know I'm not _that_ old. As for experience, well," he leans down and whispers, eyes flashing "we can work on that together…"

XXX

"You can't be serious." He deadpans, looking over the carpet hovering off the ground.

"Oh come on, Cedric. We were going to work on experiences together." She gestures. "Well here's an experience. Or is this not what you meant?" Those batting eyelashes may work on Roland but Cedric finds himself quite immune.

"I think you are more than aware that _this_ was not what I referred to."

"Well maybe after we do _this_ we can try something _else_ later..."

To that implication, he is much less immune.

Through gritted teeth he concedes. "Fine. I'll do this. But you will owe me…" Cedric climbs awkwardly onto the wretched little rug and tucks his legs beneath him. Sofia reaches for his hand and he helps her climb up. She pets the front of the carpet and begs it take them up. The movement makes Cedric falter and he wraps around Sofia, trying to find purchase anywhere.

Sofia giggles and pats his hand that clings to her shoulder. "You'll get used to it." Once the incline levels off, she snuggles back into him and looks back at his face. He is pale, eyes wide, mouth in a silent scream. She laughs a little and stretches her neck to kiss his cheek. "You're lucky. At least this one listens. My first ride was on a wild carpet and Amber and I spent the day lost in the dessert."

This does nothing to calm his nerves and he looks at her in horror.

XXX

In a cozy sitting room, luxuriously furnished and bright in the mid-day sun, James is on one knee and Clio hides her mouth with her pretty caramel hand, sobs wracking her frame.

XXX

Sofia and Cedric agree that experiencing the market AND Tangu peak had been an ambitious plan. Late afternoon is giving way to the warm glow of evening and they begin their return to the palace to ready themselves for dinner.

The flying carpet ride had not been as romantic as Sofia had hoped. She had envisioned soaring through the skies, Cedric poised and sure, holding her small frame against his, a strong hand tilting her chin to take her in a powerful kiss...

What had happened ended up being entertaining but in a decidedly different way. Her eyes danced at the joy of it. Of the whole day.

Now they are seated in the royal coach, making their way back to the palace. They sit across from each other to not rouse the suspicion of the coachmen, but their knees touch "_accidently"_ between them. His eyes dare her to look away, hers challenge him right back. They are mostly silent, both too enamored with simply being together to need to speak.

At the entrance, Cedric waits as the footman first helps Sofia from the carriage. He follows just behind, careful not to appear too eager. In truth, he is desperate to stay close to her, each moment ticking by, counting down this; their last day.

In the hall to their rooms, Sofia peers down both directions of the passage before planting a kiss on Cedric's lips, allowing her teeth to nip his lower lip slightly as she does. He gives her a warning glare, but there is a smile playing his just-bitten lip.

XXX

Dinner is more low-key this evening than all of their time in Tangu, the Royal newlyweds having departed for Galdiz, and most of the other guests already returning to their respective Kingdoms.

James seems to be in a particularly excitable mood and quickly grabs Cedric's attention for another bout of "how did they do _that _spell?!" Sofia giggles a little to herself at her sorcerer's discomfort, but takes more than a little notice at his growing acceptance both to and from her family.

"How was the market, Sofia?" Miranda smiles as she takes an exquisitely feminine sip of her soup course.

"It was wonderful! So many amazing things! I found a birthday present for Ruby and a little something for Miss Violet, you know since she didn't get to come along with us but is always so super helpful and-" She stops before mentioning the gift for Cedric's parents, lest it seem a little curious why now she would start exchanging gifts with the aging pair. "-I guess that's pretty much it." She shrugs, as if she forgot what else she might have added.

She quickly follows, "Oh, we did take a carpet ride but I'm not sure Mr. Cedric liked it very much."

"Because it was terrifying," he interjects, having heard his name and breaking his attention from the young prince for a moment.

Roland laughs, hearty and sincere. "I'm not too fond of them myself, Cedric! Perhaps you could work on a new and improved mode of flying travel when you return to the kingdom. I bet there are all sorts of new things you are learning that could help you with that."

"Yes... perhaps, Your Majesty." Cedric gives a nervous smile, much preferring to stick with spells that allow him to keep his feet firmly planted where they were meant to be: On the ground.

Or at least, on the stone up in a tower.

Sofia and her Mother finish the meal discussing the wedding while Cedric continues to "entertain" the 2 men in her family. As far as she is concerned, the evening is perfect. She daydreams that this could be what it always is. Her parents, her sibling (s), depending on the occasion, and then her and Cedric. A family.

It's too much to hope for. Isn't it? But today it's amazing.

"Maybe," she thinks, "… just maybe…"

XXX

The Enchancian royals talk late into the night, seeming to take advantage of a rare opportunity of having no obligations and simply enjoying each other's company. For his part, Cedric grows more comfortable as the night sky blackens, a glass of wine or two perhaps calming his nerves. He notices with amusement as Sofia refuses her glass and drinks pull after pull of water instead.

When they retire to their private suites, Sofia drags Cedric through her door and holds him in the middle of her room. She doesn't speak for a long time, he kisses the top of her head and allows her the silence.

She finally raises her head, eyes full of sorrow and tears. "I don't want you to go."

He smiles sadly but quips, "You know you're the one that encouraged me to leave."

She smiles with little humor. "Yes but that was before I thought you could love me." She considers for a moment, then, "And besides I thought it would be for like, a month."

He grins a more genuine smile at that and kisses her. Not precisely a chaste kiss, but not full of lust as earlier in the day. A bitter sweet farewell.

They make promises. Promises to see each other in the mirror each night. Promises to miss each other as they could only imagine missing breathing. Promises of impossible love, against anything that should try to part them.

Sofia says she would do anything, give up her crown if she had to. Cedric says he would burn the kingdom to ash before he allowed her taken from his arms.

Sofia doesn't really like that much.

"I was being dramatic, "he chuckles lightly. Then straightening to a serious tone, "But only just barely."

She begs him to stay and he aches to comply. Finally he says she should sleep. A final kiss and he leaves her in the room alone, watching her eyes watching his, until the door closes to such a sliver he can no longer make out her form in the dark, and it closes.

He is not surprised when she comes to him in the night, curling into him and sighing in contentment when he wraps his arm over her and pulls her against him. They sleep that way until dawn.

She rises from his embrace and looks down at him sadly. One last kiss and her hand brushes his cheek before she turns to leave.

He watches the door as it shuts behind her and continues to stare at it in wonder at his luck…

Or his folly.


	11. Chapter 11

Sofia enters the tower the evening after her return from Tangu and takes in the familiar scent of the stone room. She is still giddy with the thrill of their affair, cut short though it was. She bounces down the stairs to the empty room and, she is sad to see, empty mirror. Though it is not unusual for Cedric to be away from his chamber so early in the evening, she is still disappointed.

She has no intention of missing him however and decides to wait. Taking a book from the desk that she had left here over a week ago, she sits down to read but finds she can't concentrate on the words. Scanning the room, her attention lands on the wardrobe and her smile broadens, her eyes shining in the low light.

XXX

Cedric had been greeted by the council with two day's worth of spell casting to make up for his time away. He could not have cared less. If that was the price for two days with Sofia, he would gladly pay it one hundred fold.

He enters his chambers in exhaustion and looks to the mirror. Partially out of habit, not necessarily daring to hope she will be there, it being so late in the night.

But she is there, laying on his bed with a book in her hand and...

His robe draped around her.

He swallows hard and studies her. His beautiful princess engulfed in his heavy robes, he is aroused by the intimacy of it. He searches frantically for his scroll and when he looks up, her eyes have locked onto his.

She sits up and one large sleeve slips from her shoulder, revealing bare skin and his heart pounds. He notices her heavy brocade dress draped over the desk chair and he understands that the robe, _his_ robe, is touching the most private areas of her flesh.

"Hello, Sorcerer."

Years ago, his heart had soared when she called him by just his name. So familiar it had been, with no title to ruin the closeness. Now the heat in her eyes sets his body aflame at the use of his profession as a name, the implication of dark power and her delight in it.

His lip curls slowly into his trademark sneer. "Good evening, my Princess. I hope you didn't wait too long." He drops his own robe from his shoulders and drapes it carefully on a chair beside the mirror.

"I'd have waited much longer than that." She rises from the bed and approaches, seeming to close the gap between them from miles to mere steps. The robe gaps at her chest, soft cleavage teasing his view, her amulet, all that remains of her Princess regalia, still shining from her skin.

He vows that the first time he has her she will keep the amulet on. Ten years and she has virtually never removed it. He ponders that for a split second. She must dress with it, bathe with it. It is a part of her, unmistakably Sofia. He no longer wants it for its power, he simply wants her.

He envisions her above him, hair draping her face and that cursed purple stone dangling above his chest, swinging with their rhythm.

She reaches to her amulet in the old habit of protection when she notices his intense gaze alight on the gem. For a moment he is afraid what she will think. She would have had a right to think it many times over during the early years of their relationship, but those days are so long past. He recovers and recaptures the moment.

"I was just thinking how lovely you will look in that amulet and nothing else when I finally make you mine."

To say she blushes would be a grievous understatement. This shift of power from her being the seductress to Cedric making her swoon is palpable, the pull they have over each other seems to pass back and forth between them with each new discovery. He is no longer shy in looking down her frame with admiration and obvious interest. The fire she lit threatens to consume him. "You look beautiful in a sorcerer's robe, Apprentice."

She counters, "I rather like you _out_ of yours." He raises an eyebrow at her.

They stand that way for a moment. Neither speaking. He's not sure how far he can push or where they can realistically go. He wants very badly for her to drop the robe. Part of him would fall to his knees to beg the privilege. But then, does he really? Or would he rather wait until he can remove it himself, slide a hand down her waist as the fabric falls to the floor.

As delightful of a view as she is, he fears his own want of her might overwhelm him. He smiles a more natural smile and breaks the spell she has over him. "This is a dangerous game, Sofia. Maybe we should wait until I'm there to continue, hmm?"

She smiles back and shrugs. "Yes I guess so." He sees her giggle a little. "Probably I should go to sleep. You made me wait a long time you know." She pouts a little. Not typical for Sofia but he finds it adorable.

"Yes sorry about that. The council had a few extra things planned for my day. But I promise you this, not a day will go by I won't come to see you. If it gets late and you can't wait, I will understand. But I will be here."

She smiles at him. A very Sofia smile that reaches her eyes. "I'll just sleep here then if I have to. Good night, Cedric."

He sees her start to untie the belt that is holding the robe up on her petite frame and his hearts nearly stops and he gapes at her. Both shoulders bare, the soft curve of one breast is exposed, the robe opening down her center in a "v" that nearly reaches her waist.

A delicate hand grasps the mirror and, with a smirk, she turns the mirror away from her until he is staring at the grey stone of his own bed chamber back home. He grins and speaks quietly. With a bit of tree gum he keeps for sealing correspondence, he pastes his scroll facing his mirror and walk away shaking his head in frustrated delight.

After she has dressed, Sofia turns the mirror back around so it will show the room to him the next day. She sees his parting note and feels her heart flutter.

"You'll pay for that in 6 months, you little minx."

She dearly hopes she does.

XXX

First Sofia hears her father yell. Then her brother roars back at him. By the time she rounds the corner in the hall, James has stormed from the throne room and is stalking down the hall away from her.

Amber's wedding is now three months behind the family and things have been, in Sofia's opinion, pretty splendid. Her time with Cedric has been teasing and dangerous. Only another three months until his return and she has a vast catalog of fantasy involving their reunion.

But now a flutter in her stomach tells her whatever she has just stumbled on is not a typical James/Roland tiff.

From the throne room, Sofia hears her parents speaking in hushed tones.

"Rollie, I don't understand. Isn't Princess Clio a good match for James?"

Sofia starts. Her only thought is a vague "uh oh".

"That's not the point, Miranda. I'm sure Clio is a lovely girl, but I will not have James join the Corinthian royal family!"

"I don't understand. I thought we had a good relationship with that kingdom."

"We do it's just..." Sofia hears him pause and sit heavily on his throne. "Miranda, the Corinthians follow a strict matriarchy. Clio is the eldest child and heir. If James marries her he will become King, but not of Enchancia. He will have to give up his claim to the throne completely."

"I don't see how that is different from Amber marrying Zandar and leaving for Tangu."

"It's not except she has already done it and that can't be changed. Both of my heirs will lose their seat in Enchancia."

There is a pause in the room. Sofia's mind is racing. The weight of this is not lost on her. She hears her mother begin more softly but venomous.

"And I suppose since BOTH of your heirs are spoken for, that Sofia is not an acceptable choice to you."

"No Miranda that's not what I meant." He takes in a breath so deep even Sofia hears the intake of air. "When I married you I told you I would love Sofia as my own and I do. But you have to understand how it will look politically."

Miranda doesn't speak and Sofia hears Roland's voice shift to a more passive tone. Apologetic even.

"And more than that do you think she would even WANT the crown? And... and think of what this will do for her marriage prospects? What prince will touch her if she can't be his queen in HIS kingdom. The youngest, weakest of the lot I'm sure."

"Well obviously no prince if he feels the way you do. You might do well to discuss this with your children. BOTH of them. James would not give away his heart lightly. And I don't know what Sofia would think of inheriting the crown, but I know she will do what is right for the kingdom. If you expect any of your children to rule you might want to start giving them the responsibility of their own choices."

A short pause then, "You're right, Miranda."

She laughs a little. "As often as you tell me that you should just save us the time and listen to me first."

In the hall, Sofia backs away from the room. The CROWN? Years spent trying to "fit in" amongst the royal and elite and barely making it as a princess

And what will the nobility say? A common peasant, packed part and parcel to the castle like so much luggage with the new queen and all of a sudden they want her to sit the throne?

No not "want". No one _wants_ her to. Not even her Father (there is a sting in that she can hardly understand), but they will _need_ her to.

Her heart sinks lower. Chances are more likely now she really will be forced to marry a prince, to strengthen her ridiculously weak position. She goes numb and shuts herself in her room, not opening her door for the rest of the day.

When Baileywick knocks she is not surprised.

"Princess Sofia, your parents would like to speak with you."

She sits up from her reclined position on her bed and takes a breath. "Tell them I'll be right down." She doesn't think the shake of her voice is too evident.

XXX

Sofia finds her parents in a sitting room off the main hall. They are seated in high backed chairs to the right of a fire place. The fire is low lest the room become too stuffy. Across from them are 2 more chairs. James is there but he is not sitting, choosing instead to stand. His arms are folded and a scowl twists his face.

On her entry, Roland stands quickly. "Ah, good, Sofia. Thank you for coming quickly. Please have a seat." He gestures to the chairs. Sofia glances at her brother but does as she is asked and sits in the chair closest to the fire, not wanting to be in the way of James and the door should things go awry.

Roland sits and addresses his son. "James, please sit down so we can talk."

"I don't have anything else to say."

Miranda puts a hand on her husband's arm, silencing him as he opens his mouth. "Please, James. We would really like to discuss this as a family."

James relents. Though Miranda is not his mother by birth, she still holds that power that mothers have over their sons. As he sits she smiles and looks to Roland, urging him to continue.

He clears his throat. "Yes well... your Mother and I have been talking and..."

He trails off but Miranda finishes his sentence. They have done this for years, seeming to rule together as one mind. Or at least, to parent that way.

"...and we are very happy that you have found a lovely young lady who returns your love. However, there are considerations that should be discussed, especially when they affect other members of this family."

James glances at Sofia and then looks away and stares into the fire. "You're right."

He snaps his attention back to his parents quickly. "But it won't change how I feel."

"We understand that, James. But perhaps we should explain to Sofia what this means for her future if this is indeed the path you take."

Sofia looks from her brother to her parents. She already knows what it means but waits to see how they frame it now.

James sighs and looks at her. "Sofia I've proposed to Princess Clio and will marry her next year."

Sofia smiles and out of habit begins to congratulate her brother, even though she already knew. But he silences her with his hand and continues.

"Clio will be the Corinthian Queen and marrying her means I will be her King. I will not be King of Enchancia." He pauses and looks her in the face. "It will fall on you, Sof."

Sofia looks to her parents. Her Mother looks anxious. Roland is... unreadable.

Sofia has had all day to prepare for this but has no idea what she will say until the words spill from her mouth.

"If… if that is what needs to happen then I will do my best to make you proud and do my best for the kingdom but…" She stops and considers. Is this the time? Should she say something now?

No it doesn't feel right. It feels selfish. She glances at her Mother then looks back to King Roland quickly, unable to meet her Mother's eye.

"…but that is far away. You're the King, Dad. I'm sure you can teach me everything I need to know." She rises and nods to the room. "Congratulations, James. Clio is a lucky Princess. If you'll excuse me."

She flees the room and, in a swish of satin skirts, nearly runs back toward her chambers in near panic.

James catches Sofia in the hallway, well out of earshot of the sitting room, and grabs her arm to stop her.

"Sofia, are you ok?"

She turns to look at him and shakes her head. "No, I'm really not."

"What's wrong? Would being queen be so bad? I mean, if you marry an elder Prince, you would end up HIS queen. For that matter, if you married a younger prince, things happen. It's just part of being royalty."

"You don't understand." She shakes her head sadly, the tears threatening to fall. "It's not really the crown, it's..." Can she trust James? She adores him and he has been exceptionally good to her. He welcomed her as part of the family before Amber ever did, before many of the other royals at school.

Not to mention, he has had his own secret tryst that will rock the kingdom. Maybe more than her Mother, more than Amber, James would understand better than anyone.

She lowers her eyes and says sadly, "I'm in love with a man that a queen shouldn't marry." She looks back up. "Maybe if I was just a Princess it would be ok. Maybe not, I don't know...but at least there was a chance. Now-"

James' eyes are wide. He whispers, "Who is it, Sof?"

"Well, he's NOT a prince. So that's pretty much all you need to know, right?" She's not shouting at James but there is certainly an edge to her voice.

"Sofia, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Would it have changed anything if you did? I would never have asked you to give up Clio."

"Yes but now here I am asking you to give up the man you love, and I don't want to do that either."

The siblings look at each other a moment then Sofia steps forward, falls forward almost, to embrace James, a single sob escaping her lips. He holds her in the cavernous hall of their childhood castle and lets her weep quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

Sofia wants more than anything to run to Cedric's tower and jump through the mirror to his waiting arms.

The numbness she felt earlier in the day is becoming a frenzy of sadness and fear. And, yes, even anger. Anger at James but that seems unfair and misplaced. This was not something he had done to her. At least, not knowingly. Anger at Roland? That doesn't seem right either. He has no idea the situation she faces. And besides, he is simply doing his job as King, looking after the Kingdom first. Her Mother? Yes, a little. After Sofia confessed her secret love, Miranda has made no attempt to speak with her on the subject. With this development, it seems to Sofia this would have been a good time to... _Mother_ a little.

She reserves a measure of anger for herself. For her cowardice or stupidity or whatever other harsh label she can name for not being able to find her way through this to the conclusion she desires.

In her chambers that evening, she paces the floor like a caged animal, mind racing.

Perhaps she could just refuse all suitors? When she is queen, no one will be able to tell her who to marry. If she can just refuse long enough, Cedric will be right here with her…

It doesn't sound to be a likely scenario. She is relatively certain Roland will not hand her the crown before his own death, and especially if she has no heirs. How long does she imagine she could keep this affair a secret?

If she were another Princess, another person, ("Hildegarde maybe", she muses darkly) she could simply enter a marriage of convenience with an ambitious Prince that would happily take her crown but stay away from her bed. But she isn't that Princess or that person. She wants Cedric and only Cedric. Which seems to leave her at an impasse.

XXX

"Good evening." She has the scroll ready as he walks in and she sees his immediate broad grin.

"Good evening, my Princess. I made some snow crystals today. I thought for Wasailia we could enjoy some snow together. You know, through a mirror." She sees him laugh lightly at the absurdity but she can't hear it.

She smiles back but knows he can see the worry on her face. He immediately wipes his scroll clean and approaches the mirror. "What is it, Sofia?"

She sighs and begins to speak. No reason to drag it out. "James is engaged to Princess Clio."

He blinks a little, waiting for her to continue, obviously not sure why she is upset. (In reality he has no idea who Princess Clio is.)

"Clio will be queen of Corinthia." The recognition hits his face at the name of the kingdom and he mouths a silent "oh".

Sofia continues, "James will leave Enchancia to be King just as Amber left for Tangu."

"It's all up to me now, my Dad says." She looks afraid. He assumes she is afraid of the responsibility. She's only afraid what Cedric's reaction will be. She thinks she could handle anything in the world if he will still love her.

"Sofia, I think you would be an amazing queen. I've never known anyone more kind or giving. The people will love you. Surely you must know that? False modesty doesn't become you." He says it with that sing-song lilt of bemusement she would normally find charming.

Instead she grows quickly frustrated. "I don't really care one way or the other if I'm queen." She says it hotly though he can't hear that. She doesn't know how to say the rest. She tries a simple, vague, "I just want you."

Finally realization hits. Cedric continues with a question she doesn't expect. "Has your father found your future King then?"

"No, no, not that. Not yet at least. But what will he say now? I thought maybe, since I was only a Princess…"

She doesn't finish the thought but says the words that write the spell, an incomplete thought crosses her scroll. He'll know what she means.

Across the world Cedric chuckles sadly. "I guess it's too late to give up your crown then?"

She mumbles, "Never too late to turn everything to ash though."

She doesn't mean it and he knows that. She assumes he knows that. The sorrow takes them both and they stand against their respective sides of the same mirror, hands touching over the miles.

She looks up at him. "I've been trying to think of something I just… I don't know what to do. It's too big."

She falls to her knees on the floor and weeps. Cedric kneels down as well but he can't comfort her and they both feel the ache of it. His own eyes are glassy, whether from the news she has brought or in sympathy of her sadness she isn't sure. He would have told her it was for both.

XXX

The evening of Wasailia, two lovers stand in the snow swirling around them. The man whispers, "You look beautiful in the snow." The woman smiles and says, "So do you." They both laugh a little and close their eyes, remembering an innocent night on the veranda nearly 2 years before.

XXX

James has seen his sister very seldom in the past few weeks after she confided her love affair. For a time he allowed his own love life to distract him from her plight. The announcement of his engagement has not yet been made public, but Clio insisted they tell their families and begin preparations. Her widowed mother being much older than his own parents, she is somewhat more rushed to see her daughter married and, Gods willing, meet her next generation of heirs.

Today in particular he does not only see Sofia very little, but not at all. It is an understatement to say he is concerned for her. For a decade he has known her to be plucky, resourceful, passionate, optimistic, and full of joy. Now, the light has died in her eyes. He has seen her upset over the years, even sad. But there was always a glimmer, a bright side. She is listless, and it has not improved with time.

It is a chilly evening when his concern grows to worry, nearly fear, for her well-being. He searches the courtyard, the stables where she is often found grooming her flying horse, even her secret garden, long ago revealed to him, and of course her private quarters. He is about to retire for the night when he remembers she has been caring for the sorcerer's tower. His respect for magic and their sorcerer has grown exponentially but he still finds it curious how much time Sofia spends there. How dirty can a disused tower get?

At the top of the steps he starts to knock on the door and then realizes its inhabitant is gone, seeing no need to announce himself. He tries the door and it gives.

Inside he finds an empty room. A remarkably clean and organized empty room but empty nonetheless.

He almost turns to leave when he notices that the door tucked across the room to his right, the one that he understands leads to Cedric's bedroom, is ajar. It seems to James that a girl who keeps a room this impeccable would never leave a door carelessly open.

Softly he calls down, "Sofia?"

With no answer he thinks he should leave but his instincts tell him to move forward. Impetuous and self-sure, he does without hesitation.

At the bottom of the steps he peers around the low lit room and finds her. His sister is curled up on the modest bed of their sorcerer, one of his robes draped over her for warmth. Her shoes have been kicked off and lay in different places across the room, flanking either side of a battered writing desk. Confusion strikes. What an odd place for her to find comfort, on the hard bed of an aloof man who hasn't lived here in 2 years.

"Maybe," he thinks, "years of caring for the place made it feel hers. Like her new secret garden." He's close to the truth without realizing it but yet missing the mark completely.

No one has ever accused James of being the _smartest_ of the 3 siblings, but he is most certainly clever. For instance, if the mirror in a room shows an image of a large velvet chair that is not in the room, he is going to notice.

He peers cautiously at the strange mirror. It seems ordinary enough. Except he doesn't see himself. It's like a window to another place. The assumption that it is magic in some way occurs to him quickly given its location, but the nature of the magic he can't guess. The purpose of it, equally confounding.

When he sees movement on the other side, he jumps a little. His eyes focus on the swish of a heavy robe and then a familiar face, frozen in silent shock. James takes a step back and begins a barrage of questions. "Cedric? How the hell-?... Are you _here_? What's going on?"

The figure behind him stirs and Cedric remains frozen. Pure fear personified, dressed up in a yellow bow tie.

XXX

Sofia sits up at the sound of her brother's voice and scrambles from the bed to stand in front of the mirror. She sees Cedric and gives him a pained look of apology. "James, what are you doing here? The tower wasn't locked?" That doesn't really seem like the right question she should ask but she blurts it out all the same.

"I came looking for you. I was worried. You didn't come down for a meal all day. Have you been here the whole time?"

She looks down. "Mostly. I took lunch in my room earlier. What time is it?"

He gapes. "Sofia it's nearly midnight." He glances over her shoulder and gestures. "And what is this? Is this a magic mirror?" He doesn't sound angry exactly. Anxious, yes. A little of his old boyish excitement seeps through.

"Yes. Cedric left me a potion to work on while he was away to see if I could do it. It took a year to prepare." She can't help the pride she feels, though the fear of what James will think, and more than that, what he will _do,_ quickly snuffs it.

"That's pretty amazing, Sof. I knew you liked magic but, you're actually kind of good at it, huh?"

"I had a good teacher the last ten years."

A realization hits James and everything falls away. "Sofia, is he?..."

She blushes deep and looks away, studying first her feet then the ceiling above the bed. She closes her eyes a moment before a soft but sure, "Yes."

They both turn to look at the sorcerer. Cedric is still staring at them, unable to hear the exchange. It would be comical if they weren't all painfully aware of how much trouble the pair might be in.

A smile starts to form across his face and James looks between the lovers. "That's brilliant, Sof! I mean I thought he'd just be some village kid. Cedric's awesome."

The relief at his acceptance makes her head swim, but does nothing to alleviate the reality of it.

She shakes her head at him. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Please don't tell anyone ok?"

He nods. "Of course not. Does anyone else know?"

She looks to the ceiling in thought. "Not really. I mean, sort of. I told Amber and Mom what I told you, that there was someone. But the three of us," she gestures to the mirror, "are the only ones who know who it is."

Sofia crosses the room and lifts the scroll from the desk.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to tell Cedric everything is ok. He can't hear us. It's only a sight spell."

She says softly to the room but looking at Cedric, "It's alright. At least, it's as alright as it's ever been. James will keep our secret... imago speculo."

Cedric relaxes a bit visibly.

"You should talk to Dad. I mean, at least _talk_ right? It could be worse. He's _kind_ of like a noble. Sort of. There's only 1 Royal Sorcerer in a generation after all."

"He's _kind _of like a maid too. Or a steward. Or a chef. In the circles that concern father, he's staff." She spits out the last word with venom.

"You can't hide here forever."

She looks down and wraps her arms around herself, seeking comfort. "I know," she replies softly. "I'll think about it ok." She looks up and forces a smile to assure him. She is touched by his concern, though a piece of her thinks he has waited long enough to give it.

"I'd go with you, if you want. To talk to Dad I mean."

"Thanks, James, but maybe I should do this on my own."

"Sofia... You're always there for me. For everyone. Let me be here for you for once, ok?"

Sofia throws her arms around her brother and thanks him, hungry for the support. "You're a really good brother, James."

He snickers. "You should have told Amber that years ago so she would've been nicer to me."

James heads back to the steps and looks back at his sorrowful sister, her shocked lover in a mirror a world away. "If I could make this right for you I would." Then he slowly climbs the stairs and leaves her, wishing he could bring back the sunshine in her infectious smile.

XXX

"Dad?"

In the end Sofia decided to approach her Father alone. Though James, for his part, is waiting in the hall. "If you won't let me be there for you, at least let me be…_near_ for you," he had said with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, Sofia. Come in! I was just finishing a few items on today's scroll. You know being Queen you will have a lot to do each day. But I know you can handle it! And of course you won't be alone. Your Mother helps me more than she probably realizes. We just need to find you a strong King." He winks.

Inwardly, Sofia groans. Outwardly, a fake laugh. "Um, Dad, can I talk to you about something important?"

"Of course, Sofia. What's on your mind?"

"It's about, well, I guess it's kind of about Prince Hugo-"

Roland interrupts, "Ah yes, strapping young lad isn't he? I saw you two dancing at the wedding. Twice if I'm not mistaken." The twinkle in his eye does nothing to calm Sofia's nerves.

"He is but, I don't want to marry him. I don't want any of the suitors who have asked to court me." (Admittedly she had not even met with 3 of them but that's beside her point).

"I see. Sofia, I warned your Mother but you being queen may change the landscape of your marriage proposals. I anticipate the proposal from Prince Desmond will be retracted once news of James' engagement is public knowledge. But, Hugo has an older brother so he would not be giving up his throne. He's really a pretty good match."

Sofia squeezes her eyes shut, willing him to please stop coming back to Hugo.

"Dad, I-" Her face reddens and she thinks her hands are shaking. She tries to look commanding. Like a leader. A queen. She probably just sounds defiant. "I'm already in love with someone but he's not a Prince."

The two stand staring at each other, stunned to say the least.

Finally Roland asks quietly, "Who is he?"

She shakes her head. "I'd rather not say until I know if I would have your blessing."

"Has this young man proposed? No one came to me for permission to ask who was not of a royal line." He eyes have narrow a little.

"No. He is scared to death of what you'll say. He tried to keep his distance for a long time but I…I love him. I would propose to _him_ if you would agree to it."

"Sofia, I love you but how could you be so foolish?!" His voice is harsh, angrier than she's ever heard.

"How could I-? Well I didn't know I was to be queen when I fell in love! And besides who are you to judge? You married a cobbler."

"_I_ didn't need to validate my claim to the throne!" He says it in anger but regrets it immediately.

"I see. Perhaps Your Highness hasn't accepted me as I had thought." The tears sting in the corners of her eyes. Her heart breaks at the man who asked her to call him "Dad" when she was a little girl.

Roland, as he always does for the ladies in his life, falters and softens. "Sofia, it's not- It's not what _I_ think. It's our allies, the nobles, and worse, kingdoms with which we are not so friendly."

Sofia gives up holding the tears now, allowing them to fall freely. "So your answer is…?"

Roland looks away from her. "I'm sorry but it's "no". I can't give that blessing, Sofia."

She leaves without a word. He doesn't watch her go.

Outside the room, James is standing, fists balled in frustration. He tries to comfort her but she breezes past, brushing his hand from her shoulder before it even really lands there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah and here it is, the main reason for the M rating. Hope you enjoy!**

Cedric's return to the kingdom is set for early spring. Sofia has not told him what her Father said. She stubbornly has decided his homecoming will be every bit as wonderful as she has dreamed. His arrival will precede her 19th birthday by a matter of days, the engagement announcement of her brother to follow shortly thereafter.

The royal family lines outside the castle's massive door in much the same fashion as when Cedric left. And yet, much has changed. Amber is missing from their ranks. James stands to the side of Miranda, separating himself from their Father, though Roland is blissfully unaware it was a purposeful move. Sofia stands beside James. No longer the cheerful young girl, a heaviness weighs on her. Of that, Roland is not unaware. It is simply unspoken.

When Cedric's coach approaches, Roland smiles and faces the road, hands clasped behind his back, bouncing on the heels of his feet like an anxious child. Cedric disembarks and wearily approaches the waiting royals.

"Cedric, welcome home!" Roland's voice booms but with warmth and hearty sincerity. He claps the sorcerer on the back and then shockingly gives him a one-armed gentleman's hug.

"Th-thank you, Your Majesty. It's… really good to be back." He smiles back with as much warmth as a nervous man can muster.

"The council sent word you would return today but also, gave you very high praise on your performance. They think you are one of the best sorcerers in all the kingdoms!"

"I- that's very kind, Highness."

Miranda places a delicate hand on his elbow and leans to give his cheek a chaste kiss. She also seems happy to see him. "Cedric, it's wonderful to have you home. I know the children have missed you terribly."

Sofia thinks bitterly that her Mother has very little idea what her children have been doing.

James offers his hand to shake, much as he had when Cedric left years before. "Hey, Cedric! It's great to see you." He very nearly winks. It's all Cedric can do to not roll his eyes. Instead he smiles back.

"Let me walk you up to your tower. Can I help you carry anything? I want to hear about everything new you learned since Tangu."

Cedric looks confused but nods and remembers his audience, "Of course, Prince James, but please there is no need to-"

James already has already reached the coach and grabs a bag with each hand. "C'mon, Sof, wait until he sees how clean his tower is! I don't think it looked this good even before he moved in!"

Roland and Miranda smile at their son and watch the trio climb the steps and disappear into the castle. The King takes his wife's hand and leads her inside.

In the halls, Sofia whispers, "James…?"

"I thought it would be easier for you to follow him up without being suspicious if I volunteered first. I won't stay don't worry." This time he most assuredly does wink.

At the top of the steps, Sofia starts to take the key out of the statue and then stops, allowing Cedric past her to unlock his own door. It really has started to feel like her own place. He swings the door wide and steps through with Sofia and James at his heel.

James puts the suitcases down and admires the room. "Right? Isn't it impressive?"

Cedric makes a quick circle and agrees. "Yes it looks exceptional, Sofia."

An awkward silence falls over the room and Sofia bites her lip. She is vibrating, the urge to touch him almost overwhelming. She and Cedric both look to James.

"So… I'm going to go now. Good to see you back, Cedric."

"Thank you." There is more meaning than a simple response to that last sentiment and they all know it. It's an unspoken "Thank you for understanding. Thank you for your support. Thank you for taking care of my Sofia."

"You're welcome." He starts to exit and then stops. "You should come to dinner tonight. Dad will expect an update. And besides, I really do want to hear about the council."

He grins and exits, closing the door softly. Sofia quickly locks it and turns around. There is less than a breath before he is on her.

If there was desperation in their first kiss in Tangu, this moment makes it feel tame by comparison. He has her mouth first but then is at her jawline, her neck, hands clinging hard to her and searching for skin anywhere her gown will allow.

Sofia's hands slide into his robes and she pushes the purple fabric from his shoulders, forcing his hands away from her for only a moment, though longer than she ever wants to be without his touch again. Her delicate fingers untie the bow at his neck and toss the yellow material carelessly to the floor.

Cedric has found the buttons on the back of her dress and works at each one, fumbling a little in his haste. He reaches the last, just under the small of her back, and moves back up to the tiny hooks that hold her corset beneath. Within a moment, he will need only pull the dress off her arms and she will be revealed to him. He moves his mouth away from hers and whispers raggedly, close to her ear, "Is this ok. Can I…?" He doesn't know how to say what he wants and instead ends the thought with a gentle flick of his tongue on her earlobe.

She whimpers into his neck and hisses a vehement, "Yes."

Their mouths return together and Cedric pulls at the front of her dress. One sleeve snags at her elbow, the tight fit of the forearm taking more effort to remove. The other sleeve is then pulled tight toward her neck and gives its own resistance. He mumbles with a smile against her lips, "…would be easier if you were just in my robe."

She giggles and helps remove the stuck sleeve, freeing the gown to fall to the floor, the corset sliding away with it.

Cedric swallows once and glances down at the perfection of her, now bare to the waist, a thin silk slip beyond it. With his head resting against hers, he slides his hands down the velvet skin of her torso and grasps her hips. When he looks up, her eyes are closed, a tiny scowl of anticipation on her brow, her white teeth biting the corner of her flushed lip.

For a heartbeat, he can only look at her, drinking in her silken skin.

Then he is on her again, his lips finding hers with more fervor than before. One hand cups her gently and she moans into his mouth. His other, he sends playfully across her nipple which responds to his touch. Sofia resumes her work on his clothes, the vest now unbuttoned, and starts at the top of his shirt beneath.

He releases her long enough to shrug off the vest and help her with the rest of his buttons, nearly ripping the garment from his body when they finally reach the last. Sofia runs a line down the front of his chest then grabs the button of his trousers, first gripping it to tug him closer, then unfastening there as well.

If Sofia ever had a moment to resist, if Cedric ever had one to regain his own senses, it has passed for both of them. The moment her fingers curled around his waistband, tickling the skin that resides within, he was lost.

For Sofia, she was already his far before.

Cedric scoops Sofia up into his arms, lifting her out of the puddled dress on the floor, and carries her down into the depth of the tower. He sets her on his bed, still unmade from her new habit of sleeping here, and moves away from her.

"Cedric?-" She sounds pleading and breathless.

The sorcerer takes the mirror from the wall and puts it back in the wardrobe. It no longer shows his far away room, his own mirror now returned with him. But he finds it unnerving to know its capabilities. He returns to her, pushing her down onto the bed carefully.

They fumble with the remaining pieces of clothing, discovering each other at the same time. She gasps when his hand reaches between her thighs, finding her wet heat. He sucks in a sharp breath when she first reaches down his frame, grasping his hardness there. He's wanted her so many ways, dreamed all he would do to her. But now he only wants to be close, never parting from her face, keeping their bodies together, touching nearly completely down their length.

When he is positioned to press inside her, he hesitates one last time, searching her blue eyes, begging her permission. She gives it, or at least, he assumes that she does, with a soft kiss, her fingers stroking along his cheek and coming to rest at his neck, digging in faintly.

His eyes close tight in concentration, all efforts on being gentle with her.

Her eyes open wide, tears stinging their corners, a vast intake of air filling her lungs.

They are frozen that way for a moment when finally he kisses her deeply, moving slightly forward, and establishing a rhythm, his body timing with his tongue. She kisses back but remains very still at first, her eyes now tightly shut, her hands clinging to his shoulders.

Slowly, the muscles in her legs relax and he feels her part more freely, her hands searching his body. One hand holds the back of his neck, the other grasps the muscles in his arm, her breathing now a heavy pant, broken by tiny moans.

When her breath quickens and she breaks their kiss, he knows she will reach her pleasure. Her body is tense, tight as a bow string. She moans an urgent, "Cedric, please…" It is enough to send him spiraling to his own edge and no moment in his life has been as perfect as this. He feels her body convulse around him and he buries his face into the crook of her neck, muffling his own grunt of completion.

They lay there, panting and holding each other until their breath slows to normal and he finally lifts himself carefully away from her and lays to her side. Propped on one elbow he can only look down and smile. For her part, she is spent but gives him a sweet grin as her eyes flutter closed, pressing her body to his.

"I love you, Sofia."

She is already asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Sofia, having been so despondent and removed from her family the past few months, seems to have no shortage of opportunity to visit Cedric as much as her heart desires.

And she is discovering her heart desires a _lot_.

Roland has been doing the best to avoid the girl since she had come to him with her confession. Miranda, fully aware of the outcome of that conversation, is also having difficulty communicating with her daughter. What type of parental advice do you give your heartbroken girl when you have no more control over the situation than your child? James gives the lovers space but still manages to see them socially more than anyone. If anything, Sofia and James have become as close as he had been to Amber over this shared secret. Not to mention, he really quite _likes_ Cedric. Probably more now that he has been so unabashedly humanized.

The morning of Sofia's birthday, she sneaks away from her bedroom early in the morning, nearly running into Baileywick on her way to the tower. "Good morning, Princess Sofia. Will you be joining us for breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry, Baileywick. I might just have some brunch a little later."

The steward has noticed a healthy pink in the lady's cheek the past few days, and a flash in her eye he has missed. Not privy to the secrets of the family, he did not know why she was so down, but he's known her long enough to be able to tell when her mood so dramatically shifts. "Are you sure? It's your birthday, you know. I could have the kitchen whip up some goldenberry pancakes if you like."

Sofia gives Baileywick a quick hug before bounding away, surprising him to his core. "No thanks, but you're sweet to remember! See you later today!" And she's gone before he can turn to see her round the corner.

He shakes his head a little but smiles. He has missed this Sofia

XXX

Sofia's heart is light. More than it has been in ages. She made a decision last night and she is on her way to tell Cedric now. James is already aware. He hadn't reacted quite like she hoped but that's to be expected really.

"You can't do that, Sof."

"Sure I can. I finally feel like myself. I know the best thing is always to be honest." She had flashed her usual "go-get-'em" smile, though her confidence was not quite as strong as she was trying to pretend.

"Sofia, you know I want you to be happy but, I'm not sure this will turn out the way you want. I really like..." he looks around carefully and lowers his voice. "I really like Cedric but Dad already said no once. You need to convince him privately first, please." He had nearly begged her. Sofia hoped he would support her in the end.

She runs into the tower and locks the door behind her. It's quite early and Cedric is not in this workshop. She grins a Cheshire grin and tip toes down the stairs.

She finds him exhausted, sleeping off a night of keeping _her_ sated. She had only snuck back to her room 4 hours ago. She crawls onto the bed and places a kiss on the side of his mouth. Then his cheek. Then his neck. Then his earlobe. Working her way slowly to all the sensitive, delicate places on his face.

A slow smile starts to spread and he opens one eye sleepily. He breathes out a quiet, "Good morning, Princess", before taking her in his arms and pulling her down to him.

She giggles and cuddles down beside him, resting her head on his bare chest, playing a finger across his skin by her face.

"Guess what today is."

"It's your birthday, minx. Don't try to trick me. I've never forgotten it."

She smiles because she knows it's true. He spent a few years pretending he didn't _care_ it was her birthday, but he always remembered. Which had made her wonder as a young girl if he cared a little more than he let on.

"I didn't think you had. Just reminding." She lifts her face and looks at him. "I'm going to tell them tonight."

"You're going to tell who what?" He yawns and stretches a little.

"I'm going to tell everyone I'm going to marry you."

Cedric starts and bolts upright in bed, nearly sending the petite princess to the floor. "What do you mean you're going to tell everyone?" His hands reach for his neck instinctively and the pitch in his tone raises to its upper registers.

Sofia sits up and laughs a little. "Oh, Cedric, don't be so dramatic. My Dad might not have liked the idea at first but he really likes you." She smiles her brightest smile. "And besides, I'm not giving him a choice. If he wants me to be the queen, which he really needs me to be, he will just have to accept it." She says it so matter of fact Cedric can only stare at her.

He shakes his head. "I don't think that's a good idea, Sofia"

She frowns. "I'm _going_ to be with you. And if they don't accept it I'm giving up my crown. They can figure out who will rule after Dad. I told you I would do anything and I meant it. Did you?"

He smirks a little in spite of everything. "You wouldn't let me burn down the kingdom, remember?"

She laughs more freely and hugs him. "My way is a little nicer don't you think?"

Cedric pushes her away just a little and looks at her as seriously as he ever has. "What is he forbids it? I mean really forbids it? Do you know what he could do to me? I always knew I could end up with my head on a spike because of you, and I'm nearly willing to pay that price, but that _will_ throw a wrench in your wedding plans, what with me having no head." He swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"He won't dare. Anyway I've already thought about that." She waves it away, that flippant gesture Cedric thought was his own, now used against him. "I'm going to pack a bag and so are you. Anything happens, you can just purple smoke us out of there and we're leaving." She hadn't told James that part, thinking it better he not know. Plausible deniability.

"You're serious." He deadpans. What a terrible, _terrible_ plan. But as he raises his eyebrows in near mockery, he knows that if she commands it, he will do it.

"Yep. Totally serious." She leans up and kisses his cheek. "I'm going to get breakfast. I told Baileywick I wasn't hungry but it seems I am. You used up all my energy." She winks and turns to go when he pulls her back and tosses her lightly on the bed.

"Oh no, no, no. You woke me up and gave me a death sentence. You're staying."

Sofia melts into the bed as he kisses down her neck, Cedric moving her amulet out of his way for better access to her perfect skin, the amulet now a mere footnote in their history. Sofia reaches to the clasp and takes it off.

He looks at her in question and she shrugs. "I'm breaking a lot of rules today. I think I can take this off for a minute."

He gives a dangerous smile then attacks her cleavage with no restrictions, the necklace already forgotten.

XXXX

Sofia's mood has been lifted from the depths and she decides to take lunch with her family. She is disappointed that James isn't there, thinking briefly she should just turn around and leave.

Not more than a handful of words have been exchanged with her parents the last few weeks. Though her spirits have risen, she is all too aware these two people are the last barrier to her happy future. Ultimately she enters the room and slides into her usual place.

"Where's James?"

"He went to retrieve Princess Clio for your birthday party tonight. Though why he left so early I'm not sure." Miranda thinks for a moment and realizes how foolish that comment was. When in all of history have young lovers not stolen moments together.

Sofia looks at her plate and picks at a bit of salad sitting there. Her party. She had nearly forgotten. The greatest irony being her Father had personally invited Cedric to attend as a guest. "It can be like a "welcome home" to the best sorcerer in the world!" he had said. "Sofia's birthday too of course but I know she won't mind."

Cedric had graciously accepted while internal warning alarms alit his mind. How long will he be able to keep this up? In that moment, Sofia had been formulating her plan to use a public forum to make an announcement so he won't have to keep it up very long at all.

Roland offers softly, "I did not invite Prince Hugo, Sofia."

She is surprised, having no idea she had given up that avenue. "Thank you," she says sincerely.

He brightens. "But you know, Prince Desmond still has _his_ offer on the table. He's a very nice young man. Perhaps if you pursue him before he finds out…"

Sofia groans. "I just wanted to have a quiet lunch with my family, ok?" Her dark mood returns to her and she studies her plate intently.

Miranda places a hand on Roland's arm and shakes her head sadly. The silent exchange between reading something like, "You're pushing and she's not ready yet." His frustrated response would probably have been, "She needs to _get_ ready."

Sofia tries to choke down a few more bites before standing. "If you'll excuse me I had a late brunch. I'm not as hungry as I thought." Her doubts swim around her. She had forgotten these last months, having not really spoken to her parents, how blind to her they could be.

They nod as she leaves, Roland's face softens (but he would never let her see).

"Rollie, we have to do something. I've never seen her like this."

"She'll be fine, Miranda. It's just a young crush. Her responsibilities are too big to coddle this infatuation." He tries to sound confident.

Miranda doesn't agree but also knows her husband is trying to do what's best. She is torn between heart and duty, between husband and child. Their own meal is finished in silence.

XXX

Sofia is sitting in the parlor off the main hall, working her courage back up after the difficult meal with her parents. She turns when she hears a familiar squeal. "Sofia!"

Amber has not seen her sister since the wedding. Sofia rises and approaches her for a very genuine hug. "How was your honeymoon, Amber?"

She sighs and raises one delicate hand dramatically over her heart. "Oh, Sofia, it was just wonderful! Zandar had everything planned perfectly. We were honored guests at the royal palace of Galdiz, had complete access to the bull fights in the city, the kingdom's best chefs prepared our meals…" She sighs, "It was divine."

"I'm glad you had a good time. It's great to see you." She means it, though their last private conversation was not to her liking. Amber does not seem to have forgotten either.

"Sofia, you must tell me." She lowers her voice to barely a whisper, "What has become of your secret affair?" He eyes twinkle at the love of gossip, apparently the bombshell of her lover not being a prince no longer vexing her so.

Sofia's excitement at seeing her sister fades a little, the heaviness of her burden dragging her back. "It's the same, Amber. But… I'm going to do something about it. Tonight."

She quirks an eyebrow. "Do tell."

Sofia shakes her head. "You'll see tonight. No more secrets. It's too hard for me… and him."

"Hmmm…" She considers a moment and then continues. "Well if you're going to tell everyone anyway you could at _least _tell your only sister who it is." Sofia has heard that tone before. It doesn't always end well. For instance, the time Amber stole her amulet and unleashed a curse on the entire kingdom.

She shakes her head. "I don't think so. It's going to be hard enough to say once and I'd rather wait until I can tell Mom and Dad together. I'm sorry but you will know tonight."

Amber folds her arms and muses. "He can't be _that_ bad."

Sofia offers a silly lopsided grin. "Oh no, he's perfect."

Amber gawks at her as Sofia glides away dreamily. "I'll see you at the party, Amber. I need to get dressed."

Amber huffs and stamps her foot in disbelief. "It's like you don't even _trust _me," she whines after her.

Sofia smiles to herself as she walks away.


	15. Chapter 15

Cedric paces his tower, dressed in his finery for the evening. He would find it funny how much use he has had for these clothes in the last two years, except nothing has a great deal of humor today.

He'd done as she asked. He had a bag packed and had stashed it in the stables, hiding it within the stall of Sofia's flying horse. Her ridiculously flawed plan was to teleport there to collect their things and make their escape if things went awry.

"How will things _not _go awry?" he had questioned her, just before she left for lunch with her family.

She had smiled and cocked her head. "You should be more positive, Cedric. Things will work out. And we'll be together!"

Optimism was refreshing after months of the girl's nigh depression, but she had regressed to absolute childhood positivity. To be fair, things usually _had_ worked out for her over the years, but for Cedric that was not always the case. It's easier to have hope and faith when it has been rewarded.

Now, he doesn't know how she talked him into this. Using her wicked charms no doubt. But he's not sure he can allow her to go through with it. How can he watch her throw her life away for some romantic notion of him? His absence of faith in Roland's ability to understand pales only in comparison to the assuredness he feels that the king will want Cedric's head on a golden platter afterwards.

Still here he is, dressed up for his own execution and thoughts returning to Sofia's smile, the light in her blue eyes.

With a sigh he gives up all thought of vanishing from the kingdom without her and accepts his fate. He's too selfish a man to do anything else. And too hopelessly in love.

XXX

Sofia slips into the deep blue silk gown she has chosen for tonight and appraises her image in the mirror. She thinks she looks regal enough if she is to be queen, yet cloaked in darkness if her fate leads her elsewhere. Her desire for the throne has neither diminished nor increased. She would do her best to rule fairly and well, but the responsibility she knows would be demanding, maybe more than her soft heart can bear. Yet, the thought of leaving her family forever is certainly not what she would choose. She feels her eyes grow wet and fans the moisture away before tears can form.

She straightens and practices a smile. If she can fool herself, she can fool anyone. She thinks she looks confident and happy. Not even Cedric will know her heart is breaking within her, not being entirely sure that this won't be her last night as Princess Sofia.

She turns on her heel and walks swiftly away, not turning to look at her room for maybe the last time.

XXX

The ballroom is already filling with guests when Sofia enters. Her parents had insisted on a larger affair this year compared to last. At the time of the planning, she had been too listless to argue.

As she enters, she is greeted by everyone she passes. "Happy birthday" and "It's great to see you" and "Lovely party, Sofia" rings in her ears but she hardly notices. She offers polite and vague "Thank yous" at the proper pauses and continues deeper into the room.

Roland is standing with King Magnus, no doubt regaling him with stories of Enchancia's ever so talented sorcerer, effectively taking credit for him like a well bred horse.

Sofia stamps down the protective anger and looks instead for James or Amber or, most preferred, Cedric.

When she turns, her lover is just entering and they find each other's eyes through the sea of minor players in this, the story of their life. Sofia smiles and starts to approach.

From her peripheral, she sees a head of raven hair attached to a smug smile and nearly stops dead.

She wills her feet to keep moving and reaches Cedric at almost the same moment as the other sorceress.

"Cedric, it's lovely to see you again," she purrs, offering her hand in a shameless play for a gallant kiss upon it.

Cedric, whether because he is not versed in gentleman's gallantry, or because he simply doesn't want to, shakes the hand instead and offers a greeting. "Yes you as well, Lady Lorelai."

"Oh I told you none of that. No titles. We're equals you and I. As such, would you care to join me in my first dance this evening?"

Sofia watches the exchange but has no words to speak. Will he accept to keep up their charade? The mention of their position being "equal" disturbs Sofia greatly, hoping it does not fill Cedric with more doubt (of which she knows he has in abundance).

Instead he looks to Sofia as he says, "Actually, I think I should offer my first dance to the lady of honor, if she would accept?" He is holding his hand to her and she takes it without hesitation.

"Of course! Thank you for the offer."

"Happy Birthday, Sofia. If you will excuse us, Mylady?"

Sofia watches the woman's face twitch a bit as Cedric leads her away.

"That was very bold, Sorcerer," she breathes into his neck.

"Well if my time is to be short on this earth, I may as well enjoy it, hmm?"

Sofia smacks his arm playfully as he offers his hand for hers and slides his other around her waist. They dance. The room disappears into the music and they see only each other.

XXX

Across the room, Amber is watching with interest. She's never seen Sofia look so… Then it dawns on her. Love-struck. Sofia's secret lover is the sorcerer. Her eyes widen with realization and she looks to find her Father. He is laughing with King Magnus, unaware of the affair taking place that, to Amber, should have been so obvious. She reasons that her time in Tangu is why she hadn't figured it out for herself by now. She smugly thinks it appalling that _James_ didn't see it.

She approaches in a swish of skirts and places her hand on Roland's arm. "Daddy can I steal you away for a moment?" She smiles sweetly at Magnus. "If you don't mind, Your Majesty?"

He bellows a friendly, "Of course not! Roland I'll catch up with you later. Those little crab pastries are calling my name!"

Amber watches him walk away and takes Roland by the arm.

"Daddy, it's about Sofia."

"What about her?"

"She doesn't want to marry a prince, Daddy."

Roland's face darkens a little and he scowls down at her. "Did Sofia put you up to this?"

"What, no I- You already know don't you?"

"Yes and my answer is the same as it was when she came to me. She must choose a suitable man. Especially with James-"

He stops, realizing that is something not even Amber knows. "It's just important she secure her future, Amber."

"Daddy, I don't think you understand. She really loves him."

His eyes narrow. "Did she tell you who it is?"

Amber shakes her head. She can honestly say that no, Sofia hasn't told her anything. But she's stunned that he doesn't know either. "No, she won't tell me. But I can tell, ok? She's absolutely lovesick. How can you not see it?"

He looks sad for a moment. "I can see it. I'm very sorry she's so unhappy. She'll come around."

With that he simply walks away. Amber stares after him stunned, hardly recognizing her usually jovial, loving Father.

Zandar approaches from behind her, sliding his hands around her waist. "Everything ok?"

"Hmmm? Uh, yes? I don't know." She sounds distracted. "Would you get me some punch?" She looks back with sweet eyes, lashes batting.

"Of course, my dear." He smiles and walks away, leaving her with her troubled thoughts.

XXX

The evening wears on with little incident. Sofia and Cedric dance many times, hardly parting from each other. Their fear of being discovered is no longer of great concern. When Sofia decides it is time, she approaches the south wall of the room and tings a fork against her crystal goblet.

The conversations of the room begin to die down and everyone looks in her direction. Suddenly she is much more nervous than she expected to be. She clears her throat.

"Umm… I just want to thank everyone for coming. It's really great to see all of you here." She smiles and looks over the room. She finds her parents, staring at her with pride, Cedric visibly sweating, Desmond, whom has tried to ask her for a dance all night, looking at her with a silly grin of affection, Amber approaching Sofia.

Really quickly approaching Sofia. "I, uh, just want to announce-"

Amber reaches her and throws her arm over her shoulder, interrupting her.

"Sofia has never really enjoyed speaking in large groups. What she wants to say is that the night is young and please enjoy the music and dancing as long as you like. Let's raise a glass to my sister, Princess Sofia. Happy Birthday!" The room repeats back a hearty "Happy Birthday" and the band starts back to their set.

Sofia looks at Amber in surprise and annoyance. "Amber I was going to announce-"

"I know what you were going to announce and you can thank me later. This is not the way to do it. You need to talk to Daddy."

"I already have, Amber. He doesn't listen."

"Maybe you should try again. Tell him who it is. But this public spectacle will only cause a scandal!"

Sofia's eyes flash with anger. "Oh I see. Princess Amber always worried about image." 

"No, Sofia, that's not what I-"

"Excuse me if you please, Your Highness." The tears threaten to spill and Sofia turns away before they fall. She had hoped for Amber to, if not agree with her or even understand, at least be supportive. She desperately wishes James were here. Where is he? He's never late like this.

She runs back to Cedric and leads him to a table to sit and collect herself.

"What was that about?"

"Amber doesn't think I should make the announcement tonight."

"Well to be fair, Sofia, neither did I." He chuckles lightly but the look on her face tells him he should stop.

"Sofia, she's just trying to help."

Sofia sits up primly. "I don't need her help. If there's anything I'm sure I can do, it's tell the truth. I can't live like this anymore."

Cedric considers a moment. "Maybe just wait a little while. Maybe until some of the people leave?" He's trying to pacify her. But he's also nervous about the inevitable and in no hurry to see her plan, if you can call it that, complete.

She stands back up. "Ok then, let's dance."

"Again?!" He groans a little. "You're exhausting, Princess."

She smirks a little. "You should get used to it."

He takes her hand and follows her back to the dance floor, feeling Amber's eyes on them.

He jumps a little when she raises an eyebrow at him before turning to her husband.

"Did you tell Amber that I- that it's me-… Does she know?"

Sofia shakes her head as they begin their dance, "No, why?"

He's eyeing the back of her blond head as he answers distractedly, "No reason…"

XXX

By midnight, some of the guests have started to depart. Though not over, the party is winding down. The band will play until dawn if anyone remains to dance.

Sofia has spent two hours trying to find the courage for another attempt and finally steels herself and approaches the side of the room, armed with another crystal glass and golden fork.

"Excuse me again please, everyone! Umm I had something else I wanted to say earlier and it's very important. I am happy to announce that as soon as arrangements can be made that-"

"Sofia wait!" James and Clio are rushing toward her. James rushes to Sofia and gives her a big hug and warm smile.

Turning to the room, James puts his arm around Princess Clio and speaks loudly to the crowd. "We wanted to make this announcement and I think Sofia gave up on us. We apologize for being so late." He gives a signature James grin, a mixture of sheepishness, cunning, and genuine warmth. Charming is a good word.

"I have asked for the hand of Princess Clio and she has accepted."

Sofia whispers but not too softly, "James, what are you _doing_?"

"We will be married before the year's end and we are so pleased to share this news with you. Please join me in a toast to my beautiful fiancée!"

The guests smile and raise their glasses. "To Princess Clio!"

"James, I-"

"It's ok, Sof. I understand you couldn't wait forever right!"

Sofia glares at him. "I thought you understood. I thought you were supporting me."

Dropping his voice lower, "Sofia, I am I promise-"

She's gone before he can finish and bolts from the room, running past a stunned and silent sorcerer who makes no move to stop her, unsure what he could even say.

Amber approaches James and hustles him to a corner. "You _know_ don't you? Sofia wasn't announcing your engagement. Congratulations by the way," she says hurriedly.

"Yes I know. How do you know? Did she tell you?"

"Not exactly. But if you'd been here all night you would have seen she hasn't exactly been subtle. They've been mooning at each other all night." The realization hits her. "You're going to rule Corinthia… that's why Dad is being so impossible!"

"I need to talk to Dad."

"I'll go with you."

"We need to get Sofia though. We have to talk, as a family."

"What about Cedric?"

The twins look to the man in the corner, standing uncomfortably alone by the food table. He picks up an olive and fumbles it, scrambling to catch it until it hits the floor. After a moment, he sweeps it under the table cloth with his shoe. He looks around to see if he's been caught before sneaking away from the table in what he thinks is a "nonchalant" way.

The siblings look at each other and smile a little. James answers his sister. "Yes, Cedric too. Let's go get him and find Sofia."


	16. Chapter 16

Sofia is perched on the stone railing of a low balcony, dangling her legs over the spring bushes just starting to blossom a few feet below. A hand rests on her shoulder and she knows who it is without looking.

"I don't know why everyone is so against us." She closes her eyes, forcing fresh tears to run down her already wet cheeks.

"Sofia, we knew this was going to be hard. They all think they're trying to help. Everyone loves you."

Cedric leans down and places a light kiss at the base of her neck. "Especially me."

She smiles and opens her eyes, looking wistfully out over the courtyard, softly lit in moonlight. "We could just leave now. Save everyone the heartache and stress. They'll be ok…"

"We can't do that to your family, Sofia. You know that."

She scoffs lightly, "Since when are you the voice of reason and I'm the one scheming?" She pivots on the stone wall to face him and parts her legs, allowing him to move forward, pulling him closer into her embrace.

His arms wrap around her and he smells the lilac scent of her hair before lowering his head to her waiting kiss.

A throat clearing interrupts them and Cedric yelps as he jumps away from his Princess.

James and Amber both stand, arms folded, staring at the two. Princess Clio is just behind James, looking nervous and blushing slightly.

"We need to talk to Dad, Sof. As a family. It's going to be ok."

Sofia smiles and looks between them. "You mean you're with me on this?"

"Oh Sofia, of course we are." Amber glides over to her and takes her hands. "Just because I thought backing Daddy in a corner with a public announcement was a bad idea doesn't mean I won't support you."

"Come on, Sof. You too Cedric. Dad went to his study to find a bottle of Brandy to celebrate my engagement. Most of the guests have left and I told him I'd join him there."

Sofia looks to Cedric and hops down. Well, I guess this is as good a time as any. What about Mom? Shouldn't she be there?"

James nods. "I'll find her. Just wait for me before you say anything ok?"

James strides away, Clio at his heels.

Amber leads the way with Sofia following. Cedric is many paces back, wringing his hands nervously.

XXX

When they reach the study, Roland is just removing the stopper from his beloved bottle of Brandy, 2 glasses waiting to be filled on his desk. A little flushed, it is evident this is not his first celebratory drink of the night.

"Amber, Sofia, I was going to have a toast with your brother!"

"Daddy can we talk to you first please?"

Roland looks between them and nods, noticing Cedric for the first time. He takes this as a good sign that it can't possibly be regarding Sofia's nuptial choices.

"Of course! Come in and sit down. Will you join me and your brother in a toast? Are you joining us as well, Cedric? Brandy?"

The sorcerer looks between the sisters and swallows hard. "Y-yes, Sire. I mean I'll be joining you but no Brandy." Cedric tries to create some since of formality, afraid already at how _familiar _his relationship to the family has become.

Roland sits in the massive chair behind his desk. Sofia and Amber site politely next to each other. Cedric hovers closer to the door.

"Daddy, Sofia really wants to talk to you about her suitors and you need to listen."

Roland is visibly surprised. "Amber, this is not your concern. Sofia and I have already discussed this."

Sofia has her head low but raises it to look in his eyes. "Dad, please, I don't want to live without him. I can't…"

"I have tried to be patient because I love you, but let me be clear: This kingdom needs a strong leader when I'm gone. Your claim to the throne is not as strong as I would like. You _must_ have a noble king to prevent challengers to your position. I can't let you marry anyone unfit. And now, what, you've pulled poor Cedric into this? I know he's your friend but this is a family matter." He gestures to the young man as if in apology for the trouble his daughter is causing.

Cedric backs away a little closer to the door and smiles a scared, fake smile. "Oh it's not any trouble at all I umm it's just I…"

Miranda enters, startling Cedric who jumps out of her way to enter. James and Clio are right behind.

"Dad I have to talk to you." To Amber, "I told you to wait for me."

Roland throws up his hands. "Now what? James if this is about Sofia-"

"It is but something else. I need you to know why I was so late today."

Sofia's ears perk up, curious to know this as well, why her brother would nearly miss her own birthday, especially knowing what she had planned to do.

James squeezes Clio's hand. "We were in Corinthia today speaking with Clio's Mother." He looks at her and she nods for him to continue.

"Clio has given up her claim to the throne. Her sister will be the new heir. When Clio and I marry, we will stay here and I will take my birthright to your crown."

Silence falls over the room.

Roland shakes his head a little. "Why that's… that's wonderful, James! But-are you certain? This is unprecedented. And, Clio, your Mother is alright with this? Are you?"

Clio looks at James and smiles. "I just want him. Also, my sister will be an apt ruler or I wouldn't have considered this. Mother wasn't exactly pleased but we spent the day convincing her. Again why we are so late. Sorry, Sofia. Ultimately I think my sister will be a great Queen and we still gain exactly what my Mother wanted: A great relationship with Enchancia… just going about it a different way."

"Dad, I think Sofia would be a wonderful queen. She's the kindest person I've ever known. And she's smart and thoughtful and strong… all the things she would need to be. But she's not going to be happy. Not without him. If I'm lucky, she'll stay here with me in an advisory role." James looks at Sofia and smiles then turns to address her.

"Sofia you always do what you think you're supposed to do. And you always put other people first. You're there for everyone around you. Today, Clio and I agreed we want to be here for you for once." Sofia's eyes tear and she runs to throw her arms around her brother.

Amber is stunned by all of the new information but recovers and looks to her Father. "Daddy, James is right. Sofia has never asked for anything from anyone. All she does is give. You can't take this away from her."

Roland looks from his children to his wife, Miranda's hands covering her mouth in shock.

James continues, having released Sofia and stepping closer to the king, standing tall and sure, more regal than the boy-now-man has ever looked. "If I do this, the deal is Sofia marries who she wants. You don't have to like it, but you need to allow it. Or," he takes in a breath, "I will retract this and rule Corinthia with Clio as originally planned. Sofia and Cedric will be given sanctuary there."

Roland, exceedingly slow to catch on it seems, says, "Why Cedric?"

The family stares at him then looks back at Cedric. He smiles sheepishly and forces a fake laugh.

Sofia walks back to Cedric and takes his arm, leading him forward in the room. "Dad, I love him. Only him..." She stops, unsure how to finish the thought. That's all there really is to it. She loves him.

Roland looks between them and his head spins a little. He flops down in his chair taking a long pull of Brandy, staring ahead at nothing in particular.

"I-" He shakes his head and looks intently at the sorcerer. "Cedric do you know what a King is in his rights to do with a sorcerer who corrupts one of their children?"

Cedric swallows. "Yes, Your Majestry. I d-didn't intend for this," he gestures between them. "But now… I don't think I could ever let her go. I'll go to the gallows for her if you order it."

James chimes in, "You'll do no such thing! We'll leave for Corinthia tonight. C'mon, Sofia-"

Roland holds up a hand. "Not so fast, I'm not finished. The truth is…" almost undetectable at first, a smile starts on his face, "the truth is, I don't always agree with other Kings. I maintain, Sofia needed a strong king to secure the throne, not because I don't believe in you, Sofia, but because politics is an ugly business. But as Princess, or Royal Advisor?... I can think of no better suitor than the most powerful sorcerer in the world."

"Sire?..." Cedric's eyes are wide.

"I think 'Roland' will do fine from here on, don't you?"

Amber squeals in delight, releasing the room from it's paralyzed state. Roland shakes Cedric's (slightly trembling) hand. Sofia hugs her Mother in relief.

"Don't you think he should call you, Dad?" The room turns to look at James who shrugs a very "James" shrug.

"I think that's a little much for me to get used to just yet," but the King's laugh is genuine.

XXX

The kingdom receives the news of the upcoming wedding with delight. It will be a grand affair, unmatched by any before seen (even Amber's, leaving her a bit jealous). Not only will the young Prince wed his queen, but the realm's darling, Princess Sofia, is to wed the Royal Sorcerer, a pride of the people.

XXX

The night before the wedding is a cold, clear Wasailia. The revelry of the kingdom has been unmatched, celebrating the holiday and upcoming nuptials with fervor. Sofia knows she is not supposed to be seen by her groom before the ceremony, lest she garner bad luck.

But Sofia believes she makes her own luck.

At the top of the tallest tower, two lovers stand hand in hand. The woman lifts a dainty foot and brings it down to crush a tiny crystal on the ground between them. The flakes of white powder swirl and the man says, "You look beautiful in the snow."

She giggles, "So do-"

His kiss silences her, and their moment stretches into forever, safe in each other's arms.

**A/N Well here we are at the end! What started as a piece of fluff to quell my obsession with this sweet little ship, became too much fun to leave at that. I tried not to venture too far into darkness (though the title tempted me to go to more dramatic places.) I want to say a big thanks for the reviews, pms, faves and follows. They are much appreciated and supported my shaky confidence more than you know! I hope you have enjoyed this even half as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
